Stupid Praxian Protocols
by ShiftFrame
Summary: you know what it's like when your life is normal... well as normal as possible, but how about one day when your friend is acting weird, not like weird as in odd, but as in his personality does a 180 and goes from introverted and logical to sexy smirks, a smooth as hell voice, and has the intense need to jump you... and chase you around until you "mate" with him... Prowl/OC (human)
1. Chapter 1: Strange

Stupid Praxian Protocols

This is a story I decided to write for Valentine's Day (even though it's late). This is a Prowl/OC (who is a human) story. T-Borderline M for mature content. NO LEMONS, just a lot of making out and Semi-Heavy petting, but they are still clothed. By what the title says, Praxian fans may know what this is gonna be about ;D.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(Carter's P.O.V)**

"Hey Ratch', I've got the Chrome-Digizoid you asked for." I said, tugging on my Subspace Satchel. I jumped up the Tall medical shelf, curtesy of one of my guardian's attributional skill of stronger legs, to await his response.

"Good, do you remember how to fuse them with the nanites?" Ratchet questioned, looking at me from a data pad that was in his hand.

I scoffed, "Ratchet, you're asking a 18 year old girl, with a mind equivalent to the processing power of a super computer, if she remembers how to chemically fuse data and nanites together, you should be more worried if Yggdrasil gave me permission or not to bring this stuff to you."

"Did she?" he asked expectantly.

"Yep." I replied, tossing the bag into his awaiting hand.

"Good. Thank you for bringing this to me, I know it's sacred to your people and not given easily. I will make sure to put it to good use." He said, a grateful smile on his face.

With wide eyes, I frantically pressed a button on my head set. A microphone similar to those of gaming headphones popped out. "Beta I want you to scan me right now, look for any abnormalities especially in the Occipital lobe."

As soon as Beta begun her scans, Ratchet began to scan me too. He frowned soon after, "I don't understand, there are no abnormalities in your Cerebrum."

I jokingly panicked, "no. no. there's something defiantly wrong," I pointed at him accusingly, "you just thanked me. ME!"

A frown formed on ratchet's face along with a scowl, "I was thanking you for bringing the only metal that's truly compatible with Cybertronium, the Human's steel isn't strong enough for our armor, and is nowhere close to the durability and strength of it."

I looked at him with a blank face, before a small smile adorned it. "I didn't think of it that way, sorry."

His face softened and he reached out for me, I jumped into his hand and he brought me closer to his face. Didgets soon caressed down my back, I let out a sigh of content. With a smile, I looked at his optics.

"So what were you gonna do with the Chrome-Digizoid?"

We chatted for a while before Cynthia walked in with her adorable sparkling Echo. Who Ratchet immediately greeted and picked her up of the ground. With a wave, I left the couple and child in the med bay, humming "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Daa" along the way. A thought crossed my mind.

"_**I wonder how far Ratchet's and Cynthia's relationship is going to go."**_

I then remembered the data-pad from Prowl that I had to return, so with a voiced order, my _Air Gear_ transformed over my feet and I skated to my room to recover the pad. I had asked the SIC about the different kinds of Cybertronians, so he gave me one of his history pads. They explained the origins and all the facts about the different races assigned to their specific Tablet, and I was really hooked on the thing. I had just finished reading about the Polyhexians, they loved culture as much as the Iaconians loved wisdom.

I fetched the big tablet by my bed side before making my way to Prowl's office, I was really excited. Apparently, Prowl's race was next, the Praxians. According to what he told me, Praxians have a bit different coding than the others. They follow customs that were programed into their systems that the other Cybertronians don't have. I couldn't wait to read about it, I was curious as to what the customs were.

"_**Damn it STOP, NARRATING YOUR LIFE!"**_ A voice roared.

Ah. Right. I also have 5 Guardians who watch over me. Ironically, they're all characters from 5 different franchises. The one you heard just now was Inuyasha. Yes, I have the stubborn half-demon residing in my soul, but that's not all. I also have: Aang (the Avatar), Sly Cooper (the Master Thief), Sonic (the Blue Blur), and Master Chief (Spartan 117).

They've technically been with me my whole life, but I'll tell you their backstory later. Right now, I reeeaaally want that Data pad about Praxians.

"_**STOP!"**_

"_**NO!"**_ I replied. Walking to the giant ass door, I knocked on it loudly so that he could hear me.

"Come in."his stern voice replied.

With a smile, I walked into the room. Prowl was staring very intently at a data packet that was resting in his hands, "Hi Prowl!" I chirped. He muttered a greeting without taking his eyes off of the piece of technology in his servos. I furrowed my eyes a bit, he's acting a bit strange… "…Prowl. Are you ok?" I tentatively asked. The mech sighed and put his face plates in his servos, offlining them.

"… I'm alright Carter."

I quirked an eyebrow, "you sure bud? You don't seem fine, I sense stress in your voice."

"I'm ok. Just going through a phase Ratchet says will only last a few weeks."

My mouth formed an O, "is it a Praxian thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better."

"… I do too." He replied, though muttered something under his breath. I shrugged and made my way to his Cybertronian sized book-shelf. After placing the Polyhexian pad back, I begun scrolling through the many data-pads, Using my unique "talent" to look though all of the data in them to find the one I wanted. It turned out to be none of the ones on the shelf, it was actually on Prowl's desk this whole time. With a grumble of displeasure, I hopped back to his desk and looked at the data-pad that rested between his elbows. With a sigh, I walked to the data-pad, looking up at his partially covered face plates.

"Prowl, can I take this data-pad? It's the one I want to read next." He muttered a "yes" and I gleefully made my way to the bottom of it. There, a button resided that shrunk the tablet to human size so that we could read them too. I leaned forward and pressed the button, unknowingly brushing against Prowl's Elbow guards. The pad hummed, before folding in on itself, transforming relatively similar to that of the actual beings who made it. Once it was the size of a large book, I picked it up and turned to Prowl's face plates, only to see his electric blue optics trained on me.

A squeak escaped me when I realized this, "um… thanks for letting me borrow this." I said before leaving the room as fast as possible, his intense stare assaulting my form the entire time. As soon as the door closed behind me, a blush exploded on my face.

"What the crap?" I asked myself before shrugging and walking away. In a few minutes, I found myself in the rec room with Bluestreak, ShiftFrame, and her mates, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Shift was teaching them how to play poker. Sides had a wide grin for a second, revealing his cards to the other players, but was then wacked by his twin. I sat in the humans' area and began to read the now smaller tablet. Half-way through the chapter about Praxus and its Helix Gardens, the Rec Room's door slid open, I glimpsed over the data pad to see the familiar black and white paint. Prowl's optics flicked back and forth as though looking for something before locking on me.

I just stared back for a few seconds before raising my hand and waving at him.

He didn't move.

Just continued to scrutinize me.

… Ok something's definitely wrong here. But I can't decide if Prowl's not acting like himself, or is just seriously tired or something.

Before I could think about it, I got a ping from Ratchet from my headset. I tilted my head, "go ahead." I said.

"_Can you report to the med bay, Cynthia requires your assistance."_

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

"_Good."_

The line cut off.

With a sigh of disappointment, I shut down the data-pad and made my way over to Prowl, who still stared at me with calculating optics as he stood in front of the door.

"Bye Prowl." I said before taking off, not missing Prowl's optics following me till I turned the corner.

What I _did_ miss however, was the mischievous look on sideswipe and Sunstreaker's face plates.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Cynth… what _exactly_ are you and Ratchet doing?"

She was sitting in front of Ratchet, who was eating a brownie with his holoform, staring expectantly, "were trying to find out how ShiftFrame's holoform can taste and digest food and why the others can't as well as trying to fix the problem."

I stared blankly at her, "… and why didn't you just ask me to modify Ratchet's holo-projector?"

"…You can do that?"

"Of course! Who do you think upgraded Shift's?"

"…oh"

"Oh is right, now let me do this- and Ratchet spit that out or else your holoform with have a burnt chocolate smell for a while."

He did just that.

"Ok, Ratchet I need your forearm."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

I sighed, wanting to get back to reading, "Just give it to me."

He hesitantly reached his hand out to mine, before I grasped it, I gave him a warning, "you might feel a pinch on your spark." And before he could reply or pull away, I grasped his arm like the "Powerful Heroes Teaming Up" handshake. His eyes widened as I began to scroll though his holoform's data. I reformatted it and continued to make it similar to that of a digimon in the real world. After that was done, I created a bond between him and his actual body. The very unmanly yelp that he just made was a sign that it worked. When I was done, I leaned to the right to dodge the human sized wrench that came my way.

"What the frag was that?!" He yelled, jumping away.

Ignoring his question, I asked my own, "can you still feel your alt-mode? But, just barely?"

He stopped, obviously assessing the difference, "...Yes. How did you-?"

"I simply recreated your data. That pinch on your spark was it establishing a connection to your new Holoform. This version is a lot like a digimon's when they're here in the real world, including the fact that you can eat, taste, and feel the things us humans can, but the difference between a normal human and your Holoform is that you can eat whatever you want and don't have to excrete anything. Whatever you ingest is turned into extra data for daily things such as growing hair or even the clothes you wear as well as repairing any injuries you obtain. If it's not being used, it's turned into energy you can use for movement. You can also feel "full" when your body has too much extra data. This body also doesn't require using your energon to keep it running, as long as you eat the meals that people eat, you can use it for as long as you want. You can even fall asleep in this form. And when to shut down the holoform, you can even transmit your extra data and turn it into a substance your real frame can live off of, much like how I can give ShiftFrame energy from my soul stone." I rambled. Ratchet stared at me wide eyed as Cynthia's jaw dropped, "Pretty cool huh? You should have seen Shift's face when she tried Triple Chocolate Thunder ice cream for the first time, I had to forcefully turn it off so that she wouldn't go on a food frenzy."

They were still gob smacked for a few minutes till I finally felt awkward and decided to speak up, rubbing the back of my neck, "Yeah… Uh. If you guys don't need any more help, I'm just gonna head to my room and read the data pad that Prowl gave me."

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow, "Prowl gave you a data pad?"

I pulled it out of subspace satchel ratchet returned to me, "Yep. Earlier this week I asked prowl about the different races of Cybertronians, I got the data-pad about Praxians this morning. I'm at the chapter about the Helix Gardens in Praxus. Prowl's been acting funny though…"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet curiously asked.

"Well… ever since prowl saw me today, he's been staring at me funny."

Ratchet seemed to freeze then, "how so?"

"He looks at me like… a blend between confusion and like I'm the most beautiful piece of art ever or something… it's kind of unnerving."

… Was it just me, or were those beads of sweat running down his face.

Something entered his eyes as he spoke to me next, "Carter I need you to go to your room, lock and reinforce the door, and stay put, I'll send Prime to come back and get you."

I reared back in confusion, "What? But why?"

"Carter it's critical you leave now, before he comes and finds you again."

"Who Ratchet?!" I asked, my voice slightly raising in panic. Inside I was confused at my actions, if I can pretty much take and dish out at much punishment as Unicron, why does my body feel so on edge.

"Just go Carter," Cynthia ordered, I could tell there was a hint of worry in her voice, "Listen to Ratch'. I don't know what's going on, but he's serious."

My face morphed into one of weird confusion, "…okaaay?" and with that, I left the med bay. While rushing quickly to my room, I missed the blue, dimed optics staring at me from the corner.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The figure rushed after the Guardian as soon as she turned the corner. Unfortunately, as soon as he passed the med bay doors, something flew out and hit his neck cables. His optics shut down as his frame crashed to the floor, a very irritated and yet relieved looking medic looking at him while his techno-path girlfriend gasped, she and her adopted sparkling on his shoulder plates.

Ratchet rushed over to the fallen officer and injected a stronger drug into his systems so that he would stay under a while longer. Cynthia just watched him, incredulous, "Why did you just use the tranquilizer darts for the _**Dinobots **_on _**Prowl**_?" she asked.

With a sigh that could've been in either relief or irritation, ratchet ignored her question. Instead, he opened his comm. link to Ironhide.

**~Ratchet to Ironhide.~ Ratchet**

**~Go ahead.~ Ironhide**

**~can you and Hound escort Prowl to the Brig?~ Ratchet**

**~…what?~ Ironhide**

**~I need you and hound to escort-~ Ratchet**

**~no I got that, just… are you sure it's Prowl and not Smokescreen painted like him again?~ Ironhide**

**~Ironhide NOW. Prowl's cycle has started.~ Ratchet**

**~…you mean-~ Ironhide**

**~YES now get your aft down here before he comes out of stasis!~ Ratchet**

~**Right, be there in a klik~ Ironhide**

Ratchet sighed once again as he put his mate and sparkling on the ground, then rushed to his office for the energon cuffs that he kept for any Decepticon prisoners. When he got back out to the hallway, it didn't surprise him that Cynthia was poking the SIC's helm with a Cybertronium stick and Echo was climbing on his frame like a sparkling-sized jungle gym.

With his gentle medic servos (that only Cynthia, Echo, Carter, and Riley-Chase have ever truly seen), he scooped them back onto his shoulders and continued to flip the Praxian onto his chest plates and cuff him. After restraining Prowl, he put his knee joint in between his door wings to keep him down if his system rebooted. He sat in that position for a few minutes, any question thrown his way from the techno-path was answered quickly before he continued to wait for the two Cybertronian soldiers. Ten minutes went by, and his irritation was creeping up on him. The curious Cybertronians who walked by did not try to engage a conversation with the Hatchet, even Echo herself fell silent, both the infant and seventeen year old afraid of being the one to deal with the medic's wrath.

15 minutes went by, and everyone who usually waked through that hallway to get to their shifts completely avoided it, so there was complete silence. At least… until Echo sneezed.

With a rush of anger and irritation, as well as a helm ache, the comm. link exploded open.

**~HURRY UP YOU FRAGGER! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SLAGGING AFT OVER HERE OR I SWEAR TO PRIMUS THAT I'LL-!~**

"OW! SLAG IT CALM DOWN RATCHET WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

Ratchet's head whirled around to face Ironhide and Hound, the former holding a servo against his audio receptors in pain.

"What's this 'bout Ratch'? And why do yeh 'ave Prowl pinned?" Hound asked.

Pinching his nasal plates, he exasperatedly looked at the weapon specialist, "You didn't explain the situation to him?" he asked, gesturing to the tracker.

Ironhide raised his servos in surrender, about to defend himself when Hound butted in, "He didn't 'ave ta, I overheard it. Now what's this about prowl starting his cycle?"

"Prowl's mating protocols started last metacycle, and now it's activated because his spark found a mate."

"Well then why don't yah let 'em go at it like turbo-rabbits? Primus knows we need more of us."

"It's because of who he picked that I'm worried."

"Well, who'd he pick? Arcee? Firestar?"

"Carter."

All three bots were silent until Ironhide broke it,

"… Aw slag."

That's when Cynthia spoke up,

"What are mating protocols?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Hello there, I know that this story some confusing terms and other things, but that's because I'm writing the origins of my main OC Carter right now and have a dictionary of these strange terms, if you want a definition, I'll be sure to send you a PM with one and put the Term in the next chapter's A/N.**

**Should I continue this? Review if you think so! If not… then what the heck, I'll still write it, just be sure to tell me what you think. R&amp;R!**

**Thanks!**

**ShiftFrame**

**P.S. let me know of any errors in this story and criticism is nice too. Just be aware that flames will be used to make s'mores!~**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

Stupid Praxian Protocols #2

CHAPTER 2

… **I updated! YUSSSSSS! :D**

**Took me a week, but chapter two is finally up!**

**Dear Primus! So much attention on my first transformers fanfiction, I thought it was not possible!**

**Reviewers: **HeartsGuardianSol &amp; CrazyKitteh007

**Followers: **SesshiraRayu, roseofmyheart, , &amp; HeartsGuardianSol

**Favorites:** , &amp; Kittygirl365

**Thank you so much!~. **

**Now let's continue!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_About one hour after Ratchet tranquilized Prowl._

"…So you're basically saying that Prowl chose Carter as a mate and is going to chase after her until he gets her to do the horizontal tango with him and gets pregnant."

Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound, Jazz, Cynthia, ShiftFrame, and Echo sat in Prime's overlarge office while the big man himself had set out a minute ago to retrieve the topic of their conversation.

After Prowl was escorted (dragged) to the brig by Ironhide and Hound and they were in a secure room, she asked what Mating protocols were. Cynthia's face was now a mix between horrified and _**REALLY**_ amused when she learned of what Carter was gonna have to endure. And Shiftframe… wellll.

She was basically rolling on the floor in amusement.

"…the wha'?" jazz asked, he was Carter's Guardian.

"Crap, Carter's gonna be pissed." She chortled.

Hound, who is the guardian of Carter's Foster family (who are on vacation and Hound didn't want to go so Bumblebee and his charges did), nodded his head in agreement, "yah got that righ'."

Ratchet tilted his head, "I knew she would be angry, but how exactly will she be "pissed"?"

"Pissed is another meaning of angry Ratch', and she's gonna be pissed because she's a virgin. Hell, I don't even think she's been kissed yet."

"As far as ah'm aware of, naw. she hasn't." Jazz piped in.

Cynthia froze before turning to jazz with a big grin on her face, "Oh good, then watching Carter run around with a crazy, and horny as hell bi-polar alien cyber-bot will be all the more hilarious."

When the comm. link turned on, the four Autobot's were quick to answer, Cynth' tapped in as well. Shift however was too busy laughing at her counterpart's situation to know about it, so she continued to try to calm herself down.

**~Uh… Hotrod ta Ironhide.~ Hotrod**

**~Yes?~ Ironhide**

**~Um… we have a situation sir.~ Hotrod**

**~…What's the situation.~ Ratchet**

**~…I'm…stuck…~ Hotrod**

**~…stuck? Stuck how?~ Cynthia**

You could just _hear_ Hotrod's cooling fans whirring in embarrassment.

**~… I've been welded to the ceiling in the brig.~ Hotrod**

**~…~ Ratchet**

**~…~ Hound**

**~…~ Ironhide**

**~…wha'?~ Jazz**

**~I've been welded to the ceiling and Mirage was welded to the wall. We've been like this for a couple of breems and can't get down. The damn fragger destroyed our comms. so Mirage had to hack into you're radio frequency using the extra Comm. system Carter made for Sir Spy here. Now can you come get us down!~ Hotrod**

**~… Hotrod?~ Cynthia **

He sighed, his energon was running to his helm and giving him a helm-ache.

**~What?~ Hotrod**

**~…where **_**exactly**_** is "the damn fragger"?~ Cynthia**

The prolonged silence at the other end of the link kinda described the situation.

Prowl's out.

**~…slag.~ Hotrod**

The connection was cut immediately following, the bots thinking that those two staying there while they figure out where the black and white Praxian's location was a good enough punishment. Jazz began letting people know that Prowl's Mating Cycle started, that he targeted Carter, to keep an eye out for him, and to help Carter as much as possible if she needs it, While Ratchet went to Teletraan 1 to look for Prowl's spark signature, and Ironhide and Hound went out to look for Prowl themselves. Cynthia, echo, and Shiftframe (who finally calmed down), just watched until Cynthia realized something.

"Ratchet? Did you at least tell Carter that it's _**Prowl **_she has to stay away from?"

He froze before quickly trying to connect to Carter's headset Comm, link. It loaded, then beeped loudly, the screen flashing the words **"ERROR, UNABLE TO CONNECT TO CARTER CLARK, COMMUNICATIONS SCRAMBLED. SUGGEST IMMEDIATE SEARCH ON FACILITY FOR DECEPTICON BUGS" **But they already knew _exactly _who hacked Teletraan 1.

The entire room was in an "oh shit." Silence.

Echo looked around the room in confusion before gleefully making a noise, "dun dun DUUUUUUUN!" her giggles seemed to echo in the presence of the horrified friends of the dimensional guardian.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(20 minutes before their conversation)**

**(Carter's P.O.V.)**

"… _Door wings are the most sensitive appendage of a Praxian. They are sensitive enough that with lots of training and patience, they can be used as very unique sensors. These sensors can be used to sense the spark signature of another Cybertronian or even sense danger depending on the situation._

"_The door wings can also show the emotions of the Praxian, as well as to communicate with each other by the movements of their unique appendages; twitches, flicks, the position of their door wings are just a few of the ways they communicate with each other (see chapter 23 for more information.)…"_

I sighed, rubbing my forefinger and thumb against the bridge of my nose.

"I've been in here for an hour. What exactly has got Ratchet so worked up that I had to _barricade_ myself in my room." I asked my guardians.

"_**Maybe there is an intruder or something?" **_Aang suggested, I shook my head furrowing my eyebrows in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that, if there was an intruder, they'd have me go get them." Snorting, I looked down at the data pad in my hands and continued to read.

"_Chapter 19: Praxian customs,_

"_Unlike most races, the Praxians treasure the customs of their elders. After many mega-cycles, naturally occurring coding of these customs embedded themselves into the very processors of each generation of Praxian. _

"_There are many different types of coding, usually referred to as Praxian protocols. Courting coding, Mating coding (if you are a sire), Heat coding (if you are a carrier), dominant coding, and submissive coding. Courting protocols are activated when a Praxian wishes to court another being, and are in effect until the significant other becomes their sparkmate or they wish to no longer court each other. A sign of courting coding is the Praxian's hoarding of objects smooth and reflective."_

"_**Basically shiny." **_I muttered in my head, wondering why the writer used complex words to describe _shiny _of all things.

"_A Praxian will collect these items over an orn, then anonymously give it to the intended. The suitor chooses his favorite item from his horde and gifts it to his intended, if rejected the suitor continues to gift bits of his horde to his chosen mate until they accept them as their mate. If the Suitor runs out of gifts, he/she gives up._

"_Mating protocol-"_

**Knock knock.**

I looked from the tablet to the door, then back to the tablet, then to the door. I did this for a few seconds till I placed the data-pad on the night stand and made my way to my door. Opening it, I blinked in surprise, "hello Prowl, what'cha doin?" I asked.

Prowl's holoform… I'm not gonna lie, it looked a lot like Hatori from Fruits Basket (his voice was strikingly similar too).

He just stared me down. I shifted a little, feeling a bit… unprofessional? I think? I'm not quite sure, but compared to his white button-up shirt and jeans, my gray velvet-soft pajamas made me feel under dressed.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked tentatively, he just stared at me... before nodding twice. Side-stepping to the left, I let the holoform walk into the room before closing the door. Prowl walked over to my couch and sat down, as I walked to the kitchen to brew some hot chocolate. A minute or two later, I walked back into the living room part on my small, apartment-like home holding a warm cup of choco-goodness w/ French vanilla creamer and marshmallows mixed in. placing my tushie on my couch, I took a long sip, moaning a little in pleasure of the creamy taste. I turned to face Prowl, whose holoform seemed even stiffer than it was when he stood in front of my door.

I quirked an eyebrow before finally speaking, "sooo… what's wrong?" Prowl blinked, his eyes (just barely noticeable) wide as he looked at me in surprise, "I'm not stupid, I know something's wrong. Is it the protocols?" he quickly shook his head, I "hmm-ed".

"_**He's so lying." **_Sly snickered.

"_**No shit he's lying." **_Inuyasha snorted, I rolled my eyes. Then for some reason prowl flinched as though he'd been struck. I slightly panicked before clarifying that I wasn't irritated at him, just my guardians being very irritable pricks (excluding Master Chief and Aang who were wisely silent.). They let out yells of protest, while I mentally slapped them and said _**"shut up. And Inuyasha, language." **_After that, they were wisely silent with their more mature bros as they fumed quietly.

I put all of my focus back on prowl and continued to try and converse with him.

"So why'd you come to visit me?"

He shifted in his seat before opening his mouth, but all I heard was a small gasp of air, wide-eyed, I rushed over to him and examined the data in his throat with my fingers. He stiffened even more as I scanned the hard-light particles; prowl's holoform hasn't been updated like Shift's and Ratchet's, so an error like this wasn't uncommon.

…well It wouldn't be uncommon if his vocal cords weren't manually overridden.

Hell, he wasn't even breathing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing him, "Prowl, why is you vocal modulator shut off?" I questioned.

Something's not right.

I mentally asked the digimon to run a diagnostics check on Prowl's processor, and to check on his Praxian protocols afterwards.

The man in question just stared me down, till I heard a ping on the Data-pad next to my bed. I tilted my head, then went to see what's up.

"_I don't trust my voice at the moment." _It read, Prowl followed me into the room when I went to retrieve the tablet.

"Why?"

"… _I need your help."_

"With what?"

"…"

I took a completely random and just for fun guess, "relationship issues?"

He froze and all of my suspicion left immediately as shock and amusement filled me, "SERIOUSLY!" I exclaimed, I never took prowl as one to date… it took me forever to get him to even yell at me in irritation, but the fact that he actually had a relationship with someone was incredibly shocking.

I almost jumped when I felt my heart get jabbed by my soul stone, almost moving my hand to rub against it. That's new, since when does my soul stone abuse me when I'm shocked.

"Well… didn't see that coming." I said, talking about both my stone and prowl. Shaking my head, I continued on, "so, who's your girl-friend?" he then looked almost sad, "Ah, so it's not relationship issues, you have a crush."

Prowl looked at me with a mostly horrified and slightly confused face, _"… I'd prefer not to crush my mate."_

"No, no, no! I mean that you really like someone, that's what having a crush means."

He made an O with his mouth, and with a ping, the tablet was filled with his grumbles of, _"irrational human slang." _And, _"why must human languages be so difficult."_

I forcefully coughed to cover my laughter, I felt Prowl's glare and almost laughed harder. After a few seconds of much needed laughter I continued my questioning, "Ok then, who's the femme?"

Prowl shook his head, "…mech?" he now looked at me horrified and disgusted, "I'm kidding… wait, so if it's not a femme or mech… then it's not Cybertronian… is it a human?"

He looked at me and nodded, I blinked and tilted my head, "…didn't see that coming either."

A **Ping!** Went off immediately following my comment.

"_Are you against it?"_

"Pffft. No, no way am I against it." I answered, putting a hand to my hip, cocking my head, "love is mysterious and happens in strange ways. If you fell in love with a human, then what am I to say that it's not right? Besides, she may just like you right back." prowl then began to stare at me intently once again, but I ignored it in favor of asking another question.

"So, who is it? Is it Maggie?" I asked sitting on the bed. Prowl shifted once before joining me, though he was a bit to close. I scooted away, "…lieutenant Kate?" he shook his head and scooted closer, I mirrored him and moved again, "Jasmine?" he once again moved closer and I moved away, "private Jessica?" our actions were repeated over and over again, till at last…

"Riley-Chase-_Ack!" _**Thud.**

…

…

Yup.

I fell.

I_** freaking**_ fell off of a bed.

That hasn't happened since I was 3!

A blush lit up my face when I realized I made a simple mistake that I haven't made in a long time and I glimpsed at Prowl.

At first, he seemed a bit surprised, then a few seconds later, a- I dare say- _**sexy **_smirk crossed his face as he chuckled.

I huffed as I lifted one of my arms, a silent question to help me up. His smirk widened, his own hand gently brushing over my wrist before grasping my hand.

"So… if your current infatuation isn't someone I know, then who is it?" I asked, being hauled up by the holoform.

I didn't anticipate my body colliding completely against his, nor his soft hand coming near to caress my jaw. I froze as my eyes made contact with his, but then an abnormality occurred in his Electric blue irises that I haven't seen before.

It flickered back and forth between their normal brightness …and a dimmed unrecognizable gaze.

Almost as though they were fighting.

…as if _Prowl_ was fighting.

Finally, it clicked in my super intelligent mind about what's going on. But before I could put any input into the conversation to get out of my situation, Prowl's other hand shot over my shoulder and pressed his lips against mine.

The sudden action surprised me so much, that I dropped my guard and let my jaw hang, which in turn let the Praxian get access to my mouth.

My eyes widened comically, until instinct hidden deep within my blend of retsu, DNA, and Data, caused my eyes to slip shut. Prowl's tongue then began its exploration of my mouth.

Dear Primus it felt as though he was trying to memorize it!

I squeaked when I found out that Prowl had somehow managed to turn us around and drop us on the bed, pressing me further into the mattress. His body ended up hovering over mine as he continued to ravish my mouth, every once and a while caressing his tongue against mine to try and get a reaction out of it.

Unfortunately for him, I was too shocked about being so blatantly kissed, that my mind was still trying to comprehend just that.

Even my soul guardians were shocked out of their minds. That shock, by the way, not helping me in any way to recover from my own.

After a few seconds of the one-sided make out, Prowl leaned back, _preening _in satisfaction while I just held the exact same expression as I did when this all began. Except now, my lips were swollen, face flushed, and my hands had somehow ended up pinned down by the Praxian's hands above my head. Noticing the lack of reaction, he simply just leaned in to my neck and nipped at the junction that connects to my shoulder.

I jumped, accidentally bumping my hips against his when this action occurred, hearing a groan come from the holoform above me. I froze when Prowl leaned back and looked into my eyes once again, I watched the light fight back against the darkness in his eyes, until the light faded away, leaving dark, Lusty eyes to stare back at me. Another sexy smirk crossed his face as one of his hands caressed down to my jaw, brushing his thumb over my lips.

Prowl whispered the answer to my previous question before pushing his lips down on mine for another kiss.

"_**You.**_"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**ALRIGHT! FINALLY!**

**Ok so just to be clear, the Courting protocols are a mainly based on the Praxian protocols from a fanfiction called "Praxian Mating Rituals" (if you haven't read it, GO READ IT NOW! Because by Primus it's fragging hilarious) but unlike those protocols, my Courting coding and Mating coding aren't one and the same. **

**So yeah, thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**Something random:**

**Tonight (which is Friday 2/20/2015) where I live, the moons a beautiful thin crescent with a bright star in the lower left hand side. But it's no star, its Venus and Mars connecting. **

**No, it's not the "OMG TWO PLANETS COLLIED AND NOW THE WORLDS GONNA END FROM THE FORCE OF THE TWO PLANETS CORES COLLAPSING IN ON THEMSELVES AND ALL OF THE PLANETARY DEBRIS ARE GONNA CRACH AGAINTS EARTH AND WE'REALLGONNADIE!"**

**No. **

**Nope. **

**I ain't gonna deal with that. **

**The next time they're gonna be like that though, is in 2017, so take a look out'cha window and look at the interstellar beauty. **

**Thanks you!**

**-Shiftframe**

**P.S. I really didn't think that this story would get a lot of attention. 100 views in 3 days! I'm soo happy!~ TvT**


	3. Chapter 3:That Just Happened

Stupid Praxian Protocols #3

**Yay! Took two weeks, but the next chapters up.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist see.**

**HOLY CRAP 443 VIEWS!**

**O^O**

**Never thought this story would be so popular.**

**Thanks to these people for their support:**

**Followers: Bee4ever, HeartsGuardianSol, Katanna Cain, RoboDork97, SesshiraRayu, Wavecat, Whitelily Prime, Ninja-of-Twilight, , Roseofmyheart, &amp; GlitchInUrSystem**

**Favorites: RoboDork97, Kittygirl365, &amp; .**

**CYBERCOOKIES TO ALL OF YA'LL!**

***… erm… this is the beginning of Carter's… experience… with… um… heavy petting.  
If you do not wish to read it, that's you're warning - (9ò^ó)= **

**Though I will not tell you when it ends, so you'll have to look for it. ^v^**

**Everyone else, please tell me what you think, just remember, most of this story is meant for Humor, not sexual content.**

***Blush***

**Enjoy!~ **

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_**I, SHIFTFRAME, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND TERMS, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WHO EVER MADE THEM!**_

**Phew. **

**Never doing that again.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

My mouth was in an O shape as prowl suddenly leaned back and began to attack my neck, then I began to struggle as he began to suck.

"PROWL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GOOOO!" I yelped as his other hand began to stroke my sensitive sides.

"NO DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YO—_AH!"_

Prowl bit my jugular vein and my blush deepened and spread further across my face. I tried to pull my hands from his, but found myself somehow weak.

"_**Carter." **_Sonic's voice echoed my mind.

"_**Sonic?! Can any of you guys lend me a hand or SOMETHING?!"**_

"_**We can't….blocked…" **_his voice was fading

"_**Nononononono. NO! Damn it don't you guys leave me hanging!"**_

The presence of my guardians faded almost completely, but thankfully I could still feel them. But a wall was now between me and my inner world, like if I was blocking them. I could feel them try to beat the barrier down or try to lend me at least some of their powers to help me get away, but we were completely blocked from each other. So now all I am is a very fit eighteen year old being molested by an alien's human form that looks _strikingly _like an anime character.

…

…Well shit.

I tried to pull my hands loose, but Prowl's grip was too strong.

"_**Come on Carter, even though you don't have access to your other abilities, you still have you're genius mind. Come on! THINK!"**_

My memories began to pop up in my vision, sorting around to find one of use.

Primus, it felt like forever until one finally popped up…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_(Flashback)_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself!"_

_Ratchet scowled as his digits twitched, oh he was just __**aching**__ to whack me with his wrench, but he knows that I'll slice it into pieces before its even close. _

_The first time I entered his med-bay, he was so full of irritation, that when I entered, he just chucked a wrench at me without knowing who was coming inside. Without even blinking, my reflexes took over and I sliced the object in half as soon as it was two feet in front of me. Imagine his shock when one of his prized tools was now two and on either side of a 16 year old._

_I got an earful after that._

"_I don't care if you do, this information may be vital to your survival if you get caught without your powers."_

_I sighed, agreeing with him, "Alright fine, continue on with your __**"words of wisdom."**__"_

_He sighed too, then created a hologram with a Cybertronian holoform, "this is Prowl's holoform-"_

"_Holy crap he looks like Hatori from fruits basket!"_

_A glare._

"_Okokok. I'll be quiet now… continue on Professor Snape."_

_Even darker glare._

"_Shutting up."_

"_Ahem. This is Prowl's holoform, each holoform has a specific point on their body where the manifestation is weakest. Much similar to that of human pressure points, when something is strongly pushed against this area, the holo-generator tends to shut down. And if you're lucky, it can cause a short that can stall the Cybertronian's processors for a few short minutes. They usually are hard to find, but with your abilities, you shouldn't have any trouble finding them. Prowl's in particular is…"_

_(End Flashback)_

…

…

…

…

…you've got to be kidding me.

…you've got to be _**fragging**_ kidding me.

Seriously, it just _**HAD**_ to be there.

"_**Son of a fragton! IT JUST HAD TO BE THERE!"**_

"… _**Well… it's better than his—"**_

"_**DON'T! SAY! IT!"**_

"_**What? I was just saying that-"**_

"_**ARRRG! SHUT U- AH!"**_

Prowl hand clenched on my hip as his lips began to trail upwards to mine.

"_**CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY HANDS THERE IF THEIR BEING RESTRAINED **__**ABOVE**__** MY HEAD!"**_

"_**Weeeeeelll~ there's always—"**_

"_**NO! Out of the question!"**_

"_**But—"**_

"_**I am not **__**SEDUCING**__** Prowl!**_

"_**But you liiiike hiiiiiim~ :D"**_

"_**How the hell did I even get into a conversation with myself?"**_

See.

This is why I love having my Soul Guardians with me in my mind.

I don't feel crazy when they respond back.

But when I respond back to myself, that's crossing the line.

A lot.

A moan threatened to escape when prowl pressed his lips against mine.

"_**Come on other me! Live a little!"**_

"_**I will not! Prowl's under some sort of influence from his Praxian coding, he doesn't know what he's doing!"**_

"…_**but if you don't do anything to get out of your "situation" then you might as well just give yourself to him."**_

"_**I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"**_

"_**About what huh? Seducing him is the only way to get your hands down there! All of your other thoughts won't work without the extra stats from the guys. You're just afraid to admit I'm right!"**_

"…"

"_**Aren't you?!"**_

"…_**alright. Alright. I admit that your plan is more logical than mine. I just… I don't know what to do."**_

"_**Don't worry about that, just give in to your instincts. Don't hold back, they'll do most of the work. Besides, this session might just help you gain more EXPERIENCE in this specific field."**_

I didn't actually know by what she meant by "experience in this specific field" but responded anyway, _**"fine, I'm trusting you though. If this plan doesn't work, I'm wiping you from my mind." **_

"_**YUSS! Don't forget to smack dat ass on the way down!"**_

It was the least to say that I was completely _mortified _about my inner voice's thoughts. But before I could respond, Prowl decided that he'd had enough of my ignorance towards him and grasped my bum.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(9ò^ó)= **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

With a gasp, I arched against him, a purring sound emitting from his chest when I actually had a more physical reaction other than the blushes. His tongue nudged against mine, trying to get a reaction. Hesitantly, I moved my tongue against his. It's like my movement was filled with caffeine as his tongue froze in what seemed like surprise before furiously rubbing against mine, tightening the hold of his left hand on my wrists while massaging my cheek with other. A moan escaped before I could stop it, this noise also seemed to excite prowl as he leaned back from my lips. An unintentional whine escaped my throat only to turn into breathy pants as he chose to attack my neck once more, making suction noises as he moved to the junction between my shoulder and neck.

I jolted and cried out when Prowl bit there, licking it afterwards. It strangely soothed the pain as I tried to pull my hands free, "please." I whimpered.

Prowl ignored me as he once again as he pressed his lips to mine, tangling my tongue with his once again.

My competitive side began to come out as I learned that he probably wouldn't release my hands for a long time, just planning to torture me with pleasure, _**"fine, you wanna play? Let's **__**play."**_I wrapped my legs around his waist, and was able to flip us over so that I was straddling him. That must have shocked him because he loosened his hold on my wrists. Taking this chance to remove them from his clutches, I pinned his own hands above his head. I leaned in close to his face, our heavy breaths mingling together as a large smirk plastered itself on my lips.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but…" my lips brushed teasingly against his, "it's **_my turn."_** I smashed my lips to him as my left hand began to tangle itself in his dark hair. Prowl's chest arched against mine as I forced my tongue into his mouth, we wrestled for dominance as my left hand trailed down from its original place in his dark locks to the top button of his white button up shirt. Slowly, I unbuttoned the first, slowly making my way down the fourth of nine. Prowl began to struggle as I opened the top part of the holographic cotton shirt. I pulled back from his torturous mouth and began pressing open mouthed kisses to his smooth pectorals, making my way up to his collar bone, then to his own jugular vein. As my lips pressed against it, I felt the artificial pulse underneath. I ran my tongue along the length of it before nipping at it gently. Prowl moaned and bucked his hips up to mine.

Something passed between me and Prowl.

something shockingly **_Pleasurable._**

And by Primus and God my body wanted more.

Prowl's wrists were suddenly out of my hands as he tackled me against my large bed, his lips immediately pressed against mine as his hand slipped under my shirt to caress my waist. My own hands went to his back, my nails digging into his muscles as pleasure shot through the nerves of my mouth and hips, sprinting down to my abdomen to form a coil that tightened more every second. As Prowl's hands began to drift upwards, mine traveled down. Prowl's hands grabbed a hold of my breasts, still encased in the sports bra I usually wear, massaging them firmly. My hands clenched against his cheeks as I pulled his hips toward mine, that's when I felt _**it.**_

Something prodded my inner thigh through my tousled pajama pants.

Prowl pulled away, his hands moving to rest on either side of me, my eyes met his dark, lust filled ones.

As we stared at each other, my hand sunk lower, now resting on his upper back right thigh right below his cheek.

I grinned up at him, a growl built up in his throat as he leaned down to claim my lips once more. I leaned a bit closer, before whispering softly to the Praxian.

"I've got you right where I want you _Prowler._"

My middle finger was sharply pressed down against his back thigh.

His eyes widened, then rolled up into his skull as his body collapsed on mine, right before exploding into hundreds of sparks. They left a tingling sensation when they touched my revealed tummy and other exposed skin, like the soft caresses I usually get from the sun.

My heavy panting could be heard throughout my bedroom as I sat up, trying to escape the pleasure filled haze that clouded my thoughts. My face flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

The farther out of the fog I got, the brighter and bigger the flush grew as I came to my senses.

And realized what I just did.

Silence ruled the room, I was horrified that I did all of that stuff.

better yet, how the **_FUCK _**did i know how to do... **_THAT!_**

"… _**That was KINKY!"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" **_

My face fell into my hands as the memories of my sexual act branded themselves to my mind, "oh _**god,**_ I can't believe I did that! how the **_HELL_** did I even know how to do that stuff!?" another thought crossed my mind, before fear embedded itself into my body, "oh _**Shit!**_ Davis is gonna slaughter me!"

"_**Oh come on! It's not that bad!"**_

"NOT THAT BAD! DAVIS IS GONNA COME _**FLYING**_ OUT OF THE SOUL SOCIETY TO MUTILATE ME ONCE SHE FINDS OUT!"

"_**Your sister won't kill you."**_

"YOU DON'T KNOW DAVIS! OH PRIMUS I'M _**SCREWED**_."

I felt a tap in my mind and felt the digimon's report download itself in, I quickly opened it and reviewed the results.

**PROCESSOR: 80% NORMAL CAPACITY**

**VISUAL SYSTEM: ONLINE**

**COMMUNICATIONS**** SYSTEM: ONLINE**

**TOUCH RECEPTORS: ONLINE**

**AUDIO SYSTEM: ONLINE**

**BATTLE COMPUTER: OFFLINE**

**PRAXIAN CODING: ONLINE**

**STATUS: TEMPORARY STASIS**

My hands formed claws as my irritation and anger blended together, I screamed up at the ceiling, "OH _**NOW**_ YOU TELL ME!"

An agitated sigh was shoved through my nostrils as I jumped from the bed, sprinting to the closet and getting dressed into my navy blue camo cargos, black NEST tee-shirt, navy blue finger-less gloves, and a black and grey striped beanie w/visor. I ran to the living room, quickly tying my brown, thigh-long hair up in a low ponytail, grabbing a pair of my socks, and slipping on the black and electric blue decal high-top shoes that turn into my AirGear.

Since my soul guardians are still blocked from me for an unknown reason, I'm gonna have to rely on my tech to get away.

With my headphones on my head, I walked out the door, only to see a black and white police dodge charger to my right.

I froze, at first thinking, _**"CRAP HE'S GONNA GET ME!"**_ then I remembered that he's unconscious right now because I short-circuited his processor.

With a sigh of relief, I walked away.

… Until one of the biggest clichés in world history happened.

About 40 feet away from my door, and 30 feet away from the corner, an engine rev exploded in the hallway. I jolted, a chill running up my spine, and slowly turned my head to the vehicle. Its headlights were on.

And pointed in my direction.

We stared each other down for what seemed like hours.

Without even thinking, my fear fighting sarcasm came out before I could stop it.

"Sooooo. Imm'a gonna go ahead and go to… see someone… um… can you do me the biggest favor and… like…_** not**_ chase me down like I'm your prey… please?"

Prowl's engine rev-ed once more, jerking forward. Faster than Sides and Sunny escaping the wrath of Ratchet, I activated my motorized roller-blades and shot off, a look of horror on my face.

The screeching of rubber wheels against the concrete floor filled my sensitive ears before the sounds of Prowl's sirens overcame those.

With a moan of pain, I activated the safety protocols on my headphones and they transformed into a black and electric blue helmet complete with crystal visor. Beta, my AI, automatically muted those sounds from my ears.

"…**so. Care to explain why you're running from the Autobots Second in Command?"**

"Long story, or short?" I sarcastically asked, turning the right sharp corner, Prowl's form drifting behind me.

"**You seem to be busy, how about short."**

"Thanks. Prowl's under the influence of Praxian protocols, and they decided to target me."

"**Would you like me to download the information from the data-pad next to your bed?"**

"Yes please-NOPE!"

Prowl caught up and tried to rear-end me, so I manifested a pole with my boundless spiritual retsu, and used my momentum to do a U-turn, going back in the other direction. By the sound vibrations in the air, I assume that he also turned around and is still following me.

"**Carter? I think you might want to hear this."**

Beta allowed sound back into my helmet, and what I heard almost made me fall in shock.

"**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**  
**I can smell your scent from miles**  
**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals"**

"...Is Prowl seriously playing Animals by Maroon 5 from his speakers?!"

"**It sure seems like it."**

"_**Aww what a romancer!~"**_

"_**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" **_

At first, I didn't really mind, but then I drove past a platoon of soldiers, Will and Epps in front of them. By the looks of shock from the soldiers, I'm assuming they're recruits. Will and Epps, watched me zoom by with blended looks of confusion and amusement on their faces.

"…someone kill me now."

"**Alright, but before you go, I have successfully downloaded the information about Praxian protocols. Shall I read them to you?"**

"No, I need to focus on getting away. I'll read them myself when I'm safe."

I looked again to see Prowl once again less than 20 feet behind me.

"Nononononononon!" I muttered, sending more energy to my roller-blades, I shot off about a hundred feet.

I need some where to hide.

I reached out to every piece of technology with a camera, _**"find me somewhere to hide!" **_I cried out to the digimon.

The reaction was immediate.

Within 4 seconds, a small screen popped up at the corner of my vision. Optimus was walking down a hallway, heading in my direction.

"_**Perfect."**_ I boosted myself farther from prowl.

Didn't want him to see me after all.

I was now two corners ahead of the Praxian when I finally spotted Optimus. He seemed to see me too.

"Ah hello carter, Ratchet has requested me to-"

Before he could continue on, I turned my body into data and phased into his spark chamber. The matrix of leadership pulsed in greeting, happy that I was there with it. Prime however, froze, not used to another being so close to his spark.

I tapped into his comm., **"I am not here. I didn't just jump into your spark chamber. Prowl's right behind me and is going to turn the corner any second. You will tell him that I had just passed you and went around the corner. If you fail to do this for me, I will castrate you. Is that understood **_**sir**_**."**

I was in no nonsense Commander Mode.

I think the matrix picked up my apprehension, because it began emitting calming pulses to me. My breathing evened out, but I was still stiff and in a defensive position. Optimus's calm voice echoed in the walls of his chamber, "Good evening Prowl."

I stiffened even more and tapped into Prime's optics to see what was going on.

Prowl stood stick straight, his doorwings in an impressive V formation, optic ridges narrowed, and optics dim. He nodded to prime, then one word left his vocalizer "Carter."

Inside the sparkchamber, my face paled, my body so stiff that I would probably have to deal with knots later on.

Optimus blinked, "Carter?" he turned and pointed down the hallway, "You just missed her. She went by and turned down the left corner, though she seemed to be in a hurry. Perhaps you can-" Prowl was already transforming and sped past the bewildered Optimus.

As soon as I saw him turn into the next hallway, I slumped over, exhausted in more ways than one. Energy tendrils from the matrix caught me and laid me down gently, brushing through the long, thin, brown strands of hair.

**~Was that sufficient Carter?~ Optimus**

**~…When did you learn how to lie so well?~ Carter**

**~Elita. Now are you still going to "castrate" me? I'm pretty sure my sparkmate wouldn't appreciate that.~ Optimus**

**~TMI DUDE! I don't need to know what you and Uno do while you're behind closed doors. And no, I'm not gonna chop off your balls. And I'd rather not face Elita's wrath. ~ Carter**

**~Good. Though is there a reason why you had to jump into my spark chamber to evade my Second in Command?~ Optimus**

**~… take me to Ratchet.~ Carter**

**~do not avoid the subject-~ Optimus**

**~I'm not, I just need to talk to Ratchet to see if what I think is happening is really happening.~ Carter**

**~And what exactly do you think is happening?~ Optimus**

**~…~ Carter**

**~if you believe I will think about you in a different sense of manner, you are wrong.~ Optimus**

**~… I believe Prowl's being influenced by Praxian protocols… And it's targeted me.~ Carter**

**~…oh.~ Optimus**

**~"oh" is right. Now if you don't mind, I'm just gonna lie down… and…~ Carter**

I was asleep before I finished my sentence, lulled by the warmth and calming pulses emitting from both Optimus's spark and the matrix.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

…

**Well, that just happened.**

**R&amp;R!**

**-ShiftFrame**

**Edited 4/13****/15**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Stupid Praxian Protocols #4

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!**

**I edited the last chapter a bit 'cause I realized left something important out, so this chapter features some information that wasn't in the last chapter before the update. Sorry.**

**HOLLY HELLO KITTY!**

**21 FOLLOWERS! **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, AND I AM NOW SO HAPPY!~ TvT**

**ATTENTION! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM! **

**Enjoy!~**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ow. The frag happened to my head.

A groan escaped my mouth as I placed a hand to my head, sitting up.

Well, at least I tried to.

As soon as I rose two feet from the ground, two rope like objects wound themselves gently around my lower and upper torso and pulled me back to the ground.

…a warm curved ground.

I peeked an eye open, by the looks of the curved metal walls and the bright blue light floating in the middle of the chamber, I'm gonna assume I'm still in Optimus's spark chamber. I looked down at my soul stone and wasn't surprised to see the matrix of leadership lying over my heart next to it.

See, as a dimensional guardian I'm usually thrown in to different dimensions by my spiritually official guardians Primus and Yggdrasil. Primus, as most everyone knows, is the god of Cybertronians and is technically their planet Cybertron, while Yggdrasil is the goddess and technical creator of the digital world. If they're both feeling nice, they'll give me a thirty minute heads up before I'm sent dimensional traveling. If not, I'm they freaking just teleport me away from whatever environment I'm in.

It's not fun.

At **all.**

Anyway, when I got here, because I was in league with Primus and Solus… and saved Optimus' live by putting his spark into my soul stone when Optimus technically died by Megatron's hand during the whole Sun Harvester fiasco. The matrix apparently found me worthy and I became an honorary Prime.

And the ancient Primes are _**really**_ fond of me, so I'm not surprised that they're forcing me to rest through the matrix either.

I sighed and tried to sit up once more, only for the tendrils to re-emerge from the sacred artifact and tug me back down once more. Only this time, they wrapped around me and held me down.

A growl of irritation rumbled in my chest, "guys, I'm not a child. Stop trying to get me to rest."

They squeezed tighter, determined not to let me move.

With another growl, I used my foot to tap against the floor of the spark chamber, "hey Optimus, do me a favor and if/when we are in a safe place; _**please**_ pull me out. Solus is being a mother hen again and not letting me move." I yelled.

His spark pulsed in confirmation.

How do I know this?

I'll tell you later.

I let my head fall back to the warm floor and released a sigh, the glowing blue tendrils caressed my head softly.

Well, might as well take a nap or something.

Saving up my energy you know?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V)**

"… so… when do you think Prowl's gonna release Carter?" Cynthia asked.

They all sat around in Prime's office, kinda feeling sorry for carter. Once they found out about Prowl's escape (and Ratchet's neglect to tell her that the Praxian was after her) they all thought the worst…

That carter's currently being molested by a horny Prowl.

The reason why they chose not to say that she's been "taken" was because Cynthia immediately denied that assumption, saying she's crafty enough to get out of Prowl's hands at least a couple of times if not _all of them_.

"if Prowl had truly caught her, and they are now in the process of interfacing, then it's most likely that he will not release her until she is, in your terms, pregnant." Ratchet explained.

"So what are we talking about? 30 minutes, a few hours, a whole night…"

"It depends on when she gets pregnant, Praxians will not release their mate until they're absolutely sure that they are pregnant. For Cybertronians, it usually takes about 3-7 cycles, but due to Carter being human, it will probably take less than tha-why are you holding your nose?"

Cynthia's face was completely red as she pinched her nose, "sorry, I just processed how long he would hold her in there and my mind decided to pay the gutter a visit and show me some… ahem… _inappropriate_ _images…_ now, if you all don't mind… I will be right back." With that, she motioned Ratchet to help her get down from Prime's desk, and then promptly left the large office. None of them knew that the Autobot Titan was laughing hysterically at his charge except for her.

A few minutes after Cynthia left, the Autobot Commander walked back into his office.

All present Autobots Stood attention in which the prime just waved them down, "there is no need for that at the moment." He rumbled. Everyone relaxed a bit as Ratchet stepped forward.

"You were unable to retrieve Carter?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus chuckled, "no, I have her, though I highly doubt that they're going to let her go any time soon."

Ratchet blinked, "what?"

"It seems that the primes were able to tell that Carter exhausted herself running from Prowl, so the matrix restrained her so she could rest."

"…and where is she now?"

"In my sparkchamber."

Ratchet's optics widened in surprise, "…and why in the name of Primus is she _there?_"

The prime did a very uncharacteristic shrug, "she hid from Prowl when he was chasing her. It's no surprise that she'd go for the least suspicious place."

Three clangs then echoed throughout the room as Carter's fist's banged against the wall of said place, _"That, and the fact that your spark signature and the matrix's energies help cover my digital one. Now can you get me out of here!?"_

Optimus blinked and opened his chamber (to which everyone turned away for his privacy), reaching a servo inside to grab his stowaway. When he pulled Carter out, he chuckled when he saw the matrix's powers restraining her like she was tied up.

A scowl was planted on the young woman's face as she spoke, "Come on Solus! I'll be fine. Just let me go so I can have a talk with Ratchet."

The matrix pulsed, thrumming with determination, "I know that Prowl's after me and will try and rape me when he finds me, that's why I need to talk to Ratch'! He'll give me more information so that I will know what to expect." It thrummed again, "fine, you can stay with me. _For now._"

With one more hum, the tendrils unwrapped themselves from Carter and retreated back to the artifact, the matrix then turned to dust; which then turned into a charm in the shape of the Autobot emblem and fused with her Soulstone necklace. With a sigh of defeat, Carter glared up at the Autobot medic, whose optics were wide in shock, both at seeing Carter having a casual argument with an ancient prime, that she just had a conversation with said prime, and the fact that Carter's actually _**here **_and not in the process of being mated to the SIC.

"Well Ratch', there something you wanna tell me?"

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Carter P.O.V)**

By the static shocks jumping around his helm and barely noticeable twitching, I'm pretty sure he's about to glitch, my glare grew as I scowled, "Ratchet so help me if you glitch when I need you most, I will tie you up, let the twins paint whatever they want on you, restrain you to the ground outside the hangers using Chrome Digizoid, take a picture, and sent it to every Autobot _and _Decepticon between here and Cybertron."

With that being said, Ratchet straightened up and focused a glare on me, I smirked "there's the Ratchet we all know and love." His signature scowl crossed his face as I grinned.

For those of you who don't know, Chrome Digizoid is a rare metal found in the Digital World (which by the way is about twice the size of Earth.) and is found in large deposits around Crystal City (one of 9 major cities located on the D.W.) and is significantly stronger than Cybernite. Cybernite is one of Cybertron's strongest alloys, used for things such as armor and weapons. Ironhide has been trying to fuse Chrome Digizoid with Cybernite to create a better melee weapon against the cons, _**not **_any sort of cannon or gun because of my request for him not to do so.

I sighed as I sat cross-legged on Optimus's hand, "ok, now that I know no one's gonna glitch, I need you to fill me in on the Praxian Protocols, but only the Mating Protocols please. I know how _gruesomely __**descriptive**_ you are when it comes to Cybertronian lessons." I felt a bit apprehensive when saw a hint of an evil smirk on Ratchet's face before he spoke.

Maybe I should have asked Jolt…

Raising his digit, he begun the lecture, "Praxian Mating Protocols are a natural occurring cycle that allows a Praxian to find a mate. The coding only activates when there are suitable carriers for sparklings, the protocols then choose the carrier that the Praxian finds most interesting, attractive, and more likely to successfully gain, raise, and protect their sparkling."

My jaw dropped, did I hear what I just thought I heard?

"Are you saying that Prowl has a crush on me?"

"…yes. That's exactly what I was saying."

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

We all turned our heads in the direction of the human sized door to see Cynthia making her way into the room, a huge grin on her face, "I totally called that. And CARTER YOU _**LIVE**_!" with that, she rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling my face before casting her glare upon everyone else in the room, "the mechs didn't believe me when I said that you'd be able to get away. They thought that Prowler caught you and was in the process of having sex with you."

Even though I was a little miffed that Cynthia shamelessly said that the mechs thought that Prowl and I were having sex so casually… and the fact she was _really_ close to the truth, I decided to humor her and turned to look at all the Autobots in the room (excluding Optimus and Shift of course) with a frown and deadpan, "oh wow, thanks for thinking so _**highly**_ of me guys. I totally can't run faster than the speed of sound, cut open portals to other dimensions, get up to and sprint through the vents, temporarily turn invisible, and get out of a room in _**thousands **_of different ways. That's very sweet."

"_**Even though I can't do any of those because my fricken Guardians got blocked at the worst moment ever."**_

They all began sputtering out apologies, my face softened as a laugh began to creep up my throat. Though it soon broke out when Cynthia collapsed to the ground in full blown laughter, crying "you guys are so _whipped!"_

That was met with a few indignant scowls and amused chuckles.

After we stopped laughing, it was back to business.

"Ok… now that we learned that you guys have not any faith in my escaping skills," quickly assaulted with apologies once again, "I need to know how long the protocols last, you know," I gestured to myself, "Dimensional guardian, Digimon Queen, and Soul Guardian **[****A/N: ****Soul reaper with special rights]** here, I've gotta work too, and my jobs don't exactly come with a lot of vacation time." I said with a sigh.

When an even eviler grin flashed on Ratchet's faceplates, I suddenly felt like digging to the center of the earth and hiding there.

"Well on Cybertron, Praxian Mating coding usually lasts up to 6 Cybertronian orns, which one orn is four times the size of your earth months. But because we're on earth, and time runs faster here, you'll probably be running for about… 5-6 months."

My shoulders slumped as I stared wide-eyed at the medic, "…5-6 months…" I repeated.

"Well if it's any help, there are three things you can do."

"Do tell."

"1: you can run from Prowl for six earth months, 2: surrender to the Decepticons, or 3: get over it and give yourself to prowl."

I would take option 1 any day.

…though option two sounds temping for many reasons.

"S'rry sweetspark, those are da only options ya've got." Jazz said, his lip components set in a frown, though his visor glinted with mischief and amusement.

I sighed once more, knowing that those were the most logical.

God damn it.

"Great. Just _**fabulous." **_I deadpanned, "Anything else I should know, or let you know about."

Ratchet smiled (it was _**tiny**_, but I could see it) amusingly, "not anything you should already know about. Such as prowl should have jumped you as soon as he laid optics on you."

I blinked, "wait what."

"The Praxian Mating protocols are a naturally occurring cycle that will activate every few vorns. The Mating coding is the one program that only activates when a Praxian has taken interest in another. It will do anything to pass down the host's coding, but thankfully uses their spark as a guide for a proper mate. Since the coding will already know who it wants, the only thing left to do is convince the host to approach them."

Cynthia snapped her fingers, "but if the host knows his Praxian protocols are activated, then he can just avoid the one he likes, therefore postponing the mating cycle."

"Correct, but as cycles passed, the Coding evolved; hence the reason why Praxians under its influence chase their mates down. The coding blocks all sense of thought, instead filling their processor with desire for their mate to be. If a mech resists the coding, it fills their head with useless data, causing a processor ache that doesn't end till they see their mate. The most drastic measures taken by the Praxian Protocols (other than the chase) is when they make the host forget what their mate sounds like so that they can accidentally meet up and allow the protocols to fully activate."

At the back of my mind, I realized that was the reason for Prowl's stressful state, but at the very front of my mind, I was repeatedly trying to wrap my head around the fact that as soon as Prowl saw me, he should have begun trying to… mate with me… but that's not how it went at all.

"That doesn't make any sense…" I murmured. Ratchet's helm turned and he looked at me curiously.

"What was that?"

My eyes furrowed as my eyes met his optics, "I was never jumped by Prowl when he first saw me in his office. It was only an… intense stare. He also stopped by the rec room where I was reading and stared then. Though when he came to my room, he seemed nervous. Even stiffer than usual, but even though he manually over rid his vocal components in his holoform, we basically had a normal conversation. Though the topic was kinda embarrassing, he made no move till I-"

I froze, realization filling me as I recalled the moment…

_**Flashback**_

"…_wait, so if it's not a femme or mech… then it's not Cybertronian… is it a human?"_

_He looked at me and nodded, I blinked and tilted my head, "…didn't see that coming either."_

_A __**Ping!**__ Went off immediately following my comment._

"Are you against it?"

"_Pffft. No, no way am I against it." I answered, putting a hand to my hip, cocking my head, "love is mysterious and happens in strange ways. If you fell in love with a human, then what am I to say that it's not right? Besides, she may just like you right back." prowl then began to stare at me intently once again, but I ignored it in favor of asking another question. _

_**End flashback**_

"What did you do Carter?" Ratchet encouraged.

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding, "…he didn't make a move till I told him I didn't mind Cybertronian-human relationships. Ratch'… was he seeking permission to try and… pursue me?"

Ratchet for once looked like he didn't know what to think, "…that's a high impossibility." No one during the protocols is ever coherent enough to hold a conversation with anyone, let alone their desired one."

"I can't say I agree or disagree with you cause I never got to finish that chapter because prowl decided… that…" my eyes widened.

Oh my god…

No.

Freaking.

Way!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(Normal POV)**

"… I believe she has glitched."

Cynthia laughed as the moment she's been waiting for finally happened, taking in Carter's shocked expression and stiff form, "no. that's just her processing that Prowl took her first kiss." She laughed even harder when Jazz and Optimus began to poke her. Carter's guardian, almost to the brink of full on panic by Carter's unusual behavior.

"Carter? Baby g'rl ya gotta focus." Jazz cooed. Caressing her long hair comfortingly, Primus knows she needs it.

With a growl, Carter went digital and flew in to Jazz's sparkchamber. Manifesting once more before resting comfortably at the bottom, making no indication of getting out.

"Carter, ya can' jus' stay in mah spark chamber."

"_Well I don't want to be "dominated" by my best friend jazz,"_ she replied dryly, her voice muffled by the saboteur's chest plates. Her guardian let out a laugh at her word choice, those laughs soon turned into bellowing ones as Cynthia said, "Does that mean _**you**_ want to dominate Prowl?"

Carter's squeak of mortification had Cynthia and Shiftframe collapsing to the ground in heaps of hysterical laughter and jazz laughing harder.

"_God damn it leave me alone! It's bad enough that my sister is most likely gonna murder me for what I did, I don't need your Primus damn teasing!"_

"_Oh?_ And what exactly did you do to piss off your sister?" Shiftframe asked with a laugh.

"… _I followed my instincts too much…" _was the quiet response.

The laughs seemed to be contagious as Optimus began to chuckle. Ratchet sighed, opening his mouth to call Cater out of there when the door slid open with a whoosh. Turning to greet whoever was there, he immediately froze.

Standing at the entrance of the office…

…was a very pissed off Praxian.

The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it, causing everyone else to turn their eyes where his was.

"Frag."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Ok first things first.**

**I forgot about some important information last chapter and added it to the last chapter's "scene"** **so feel free to go back and find it chapter even though it's really small.**

**I also am gonna rewrite the last chapter though I haven't decided whether or not it will be soon or after I'm done writing the whole thing. Didn't exactly work out the way I wanted (excluding how it ends)**

**NOW HERE COMES THE FUN PART!**

**Do any of you guys have an ideas for any "situations" that will occur between Carter and Prowl? Then feel free to send that idea to me via Reviews or PM (if you wish for it to be a surprise for everyone else)! **

**Here are the rules/information:**

**Only one idea per FanFiction member**

**There are only going to be about 6-10 chapters based on the Chase and "encounters" and 2 of them are reserved. You got an idea? Make it absolutely hilarious or adorably cute, and make it count.**

**I will dedicate the chapter to the author at the top of the page, let me know if you don't want your name to be said.**

**I have said this before, and I will say this again. There will be absolutely **_**NO LEMONS/SMUT/SEX/NUDITY!**_** Your ideas must be **_**appropriate **_**(even though there will be some naughty scenes), so no "Carter is in the shower when she gets jumped by Prowl".**

**You can tell me if you do or do not want a make out scene, and if you have an idea for my OC to get away from an "encounter" let me know k?**

**The farthest on the "Strip Scale" I'm going to go is the removing of the shirt, nothing else. (so don't expect Prowl to be seductively pulling down Carter's pants) **

**After I finish the story, I might just write extra chapters based off of the other great ideas.**

**The deadline is April, 18****th****.**

**So good luck to all of you, and I will see you next update.**

**If you don't wanna partake in this, then let me know how I'm doing so far or just simply say hello, all the reviews I get make me smile as well as the views, favorites, and follows. :D **

**-ShiftFrame**

**P.S. after I write this story, I will be going back through and rewriting it.**


	5. Chapter 5: That's What Happens

Stupid Praxian Protocols # 5

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Normal POV)

The Praxian stood tall, door wings up in a stiff "V" as he looked into the room for his mate. Everyone else in the office stood as still as possible hoping that if they didn't move, he wouldn't react. Ratchet tried to subtly open a comm. link to Carter, but found that she was blocking him out. A growl of irritation would have emitted from his engine, if it not for the Praxian who would misinterpret it as a challenge.

Instead, he connected with the being currently _**carrying **_her.

**~Jazz…~ Ratchet**

**~Ah know Ratch'. Ah've studied 'bout da Praxians too ya know. ~ Jazz**

**~Then you understand that your spark signature does not override Carter's and that once Prowl realizes that carter's with you, you will immediately be seen as a Cybertronian in the way of his mate, correct?~ Ratchet**

**~Yeah.~ Jazz**

**~Then we must act quickly.~ Ratchet**

**~Alrigh'. Ah'll see if ah can get Carter ta listen.~ Jazz**

Plan in motion, Ratchet moved slowly till he was standing completely in front of the saboteur as Optimus did the same. Even Shift went next to Jazz should she have to interfere.

Cynthia, who was standing next to the medic, crept over to the bottom of Optimus' desk. Her gut telling her that slag was about to hit the fan, and that her boyfriend wouldn't take it lightly if she was caught in the cross fire.

While the bot's took their defensive positions, Jazz tried to gain contact with Carter; spark pulsing a bit in fear.

He's seen the damage a Praxian under Praxian Protocol influence can do when they believe that someone is trying to get in their way. The unlucky bot that gets caught off guard usually ends up in a med bay, all limbs gone and almost offline from energon loss.

A Praxian under Protocol is definitely scarier than Megatron on a bad day.

…though they are great for back up.

Jazz tried immediately to contact Carter, relieved to get to her first try. But then he asked himself:

"_**How on Cybertron am ah gonna tell 'er about Prowl without makin' 'er panic?!"**_

**~Carter?~ Jazz**

**~what's wrong Jazz? I can sense your fear!~ Carter**

**~uh… ya stalker is here.~ Jazz**

"_**Guess it's gonna be straight forward comical." **_

Silence followed for a couple seconds, then she replied with a meek:

**~… please don't tell him where I am.~ Carter**

Jazz grimaced outwardly, with those hyperactive Praxian sensors, also amplified by the Protocols, it would be a miracle if they actually get her out of the room.

**~with Prowler's sensors at a higher capacity than usual, ah won't have ta.~ Jazz**

**~…god damn it.~ Carter**

**~Dun worry Carter, boss bot and Ratch' are gonna try an' block his sensors long enough for meh ta get ya out.~ Jazz**

**~ok…~ Carter**

Jazz cut off the link between them to establish a connection to Prime and Ratchet instead.

**~She's ok now.~ Jazz**

**~alright, let's move~ Ratchet**

**~affirmative.~ Optimus **

Slowly but surely, they began to inch their way around Prowl and into the door. Hoping that the Praxian would circle around like they were. Luck was on their side as he did, assuming that they were challenging his alpha coding as he growled warningly. Optimus and Ratchet moved as fast as they could, trying their best to block Jazz from Prowl's view, for direct eye contact might just ping his sensors into finding Carter's location.

Prowl, thank Primus, turned them a blind eye and began to ransack the Prime's office, knowing that his mate was somewhere in here. Cynthia was forced to run out from her place under the desk when a data pad almost crushed her, the noises of items falling to the floor around her and very large objects almost hitting her causing the overwhelming urge to run to her mech-friend. Her movement caused the SIC to whirl around and zero in on her small form; she squeaked when Prowl's optics glowed, shrinking as he scanned her, in turn causing the other Autobots to freeze when the Protocol ridden tactician turned his focus on their other human friend.

The blue orbs shuttered quickly as the data was processed, humming when he found that the organic being was covered in his mate's signature. Scanning the room once more, the humming turned into growl of irritation when the signature was nowhere else in the room. His attention was once again focused on the human once again as she attempted to inch away.

"_**She knows!" **_a voice screamed inside of him.

His servo came down upon the frail being as he picked her up, a growl of warning emitting from the medic as she whimpered in fear. Prowl raised the femmling up to his face plates, doing his best to be gentle. Subconsciously knowing not to try her to-be mate's anger. The small organic with the two strange metallic limbs comprised of his peoples' precious metal was shaking slightly, though tried to put on a brave face.

"Mate." His vocalizer rumbled. That's all he desired: his mate.

Cynthia quivered a bit in fear, this was not good. She couldn't give away Carter's position! That would then make Jazz a target. But she also can't withhold the knowledge of her friend's place.

Prowl could very well squish her if she did.

Ratchet's growls continued to echo through the room, his apprehension forcing Optimus and Jazz to stop their escape. She scowled at him as he glared at Prowl, he then met her gaze as Metroplex connected them in a comm. link.

**~Ratchet! Get you sorry ass out of this room. NOW!~ Cynthia**

His physical form flinched as he retaliated back.

**~I will not allow that **_**fragger**_** to mech handle you! Regardless of whether or not he is under the influence of Praxian Protocols!~ Ratchet **

**~well our priority right now is Carter, I'll be fine!~ Cynthia**

**~…~ Ratchet**

**~…Ratch'?~ Cynthia**

**~…one offensive move-~ Ratchet**

**~Alright, alright, I get it. now **_**go**_**.~ Cynthia**

With a final growl, Ratchet continued to inch to the door that was about 20 meters away, Optimus hesitating a second before following after. Jazz tried his best to stay behind Ratchet, itching to get out of that room and run somewhere safe with his charge.

He watched his friend from between Ratchet's and Optimus' arms as they wobbled to the side. Wondering when the heck were they gonna get him out of the room.

Cynthia dared not meet the Praxian's optics as she replied, "I don't know where Carter is."

Irritation crept into the Prowl's nodes at the obvious lie, don't know where she is? The femme's covered in his mate's signature! He jostled her slightly, making her squeak in fear before asking once more, "**_W_**_**here**_ is my mate?"

She only shook her head in return.

He growled once more before _**tossing**_ her away.

With a small shriek, Cynthia flew through the air. Ratchet, ever the loyal boyfriend, dived to catch her, his armor clanking against the concrete ground as he grabbed her midair and rolled on the ground.

He quickly began to scan her rapidly, releasing a vent of relief when no injuries were found…

…until, of course, he realized what he had just done and whipped his head to look at Jazz so fast that he was surprised he didn't break a few neck-cables while doing so.

Prowl's optics zeroed in on Jazz as soon as the medic leaped to save his mate.

No body moved.

Optimus and Shiftframe didn't so much as twitch as they stood the closest to the saboteur.

And Jazz… well…

If Cybertronians could pale, he'd probably pass as a vampire.

…erm… or a sparkeater…

'_**SLAGSLAGSLAGSLAGSLAGSLAG!'**_ Jazz chanted over and over again in his mind, as Prowl started to slowly stalk towards him. Optimus, the ever heroic leader, stepped in front of his TIC, hands cautiously held out in front of him as prowl's attention was turned to him.

He froze for a split second before beginning to speak, "Prowl, I understand that your Praxian coding has overruled your processor, but not your battle computer. You must think! Do you want to hurt your friends?"

"He cannot hear you Optimus, the coding may not have the ability to overrule his battle computer, but it does for everything else." Ratchet imputed weakly, his girlfriend nestled comfortably within his servos as she stared at Prowl in a new light.

He's scary.

But Ratchet was right, Prowl didn't so much as flinch as he continued to walk toward the commander.

Optimus had no idea what hit him as he soon found himself being flung across his office, a missing limb hitting him in the face-plates as Shiftframe lunged at the SIC, clawed servos crackling with electricity to knock him unconscious. Unfortunately, he saw that move coming and grasped her wrists. Breaking them as he tossed her away just like OP.

And he never once broke optic contact with the secretly panicking Saboteur.

With a wary grin, Jazz, as he slowly stepped back, asked, "…Ah dun suppose ya'd let meh just get out of da room for a sec righ'?"

Prowl's response was to lunge head first at the saboteur.

'_**At least ah tried…' **_he thought closing his optics as he prepared for the pit he was going to go through.

He was thrown back, that was expected.

But to still be fine after five nano-kliks was not.

Slowly, he lifted his probably dented helm off the ground to come face to face with Carter…

…Straddling prowl's lip components.

There was silence once again.

With wide eyes, Carter met the optics of the Praxian she was sitting on. They were bright, as the shutters whirred in what she thought to be surprise. Zooming in and out to try and focus on her face until they finally did.

Suddenly, they dimmed.

The others in the room blinked in confusion when Carter suddenly shrieked and practically flew off the Praxian's face, watching as she landed on the ground by the door and closed her legs tightly together. Her hands came up to her face in a futile attempt to cover the dark blush coating it as she stared at Prowl in mortification.

Everyone blinked again.

What just happened…?

Cynthia looked at her friend with the biggest shit-eating grin ever when she realized what just went on.

"Kinky."

"_**CYNTHIA!**_" Carter screeched, squeaking as she disappeared and reappeared in the hallway using _flash-step _just as Prowl tried to jump her again. A nervous smile on her face as she stared at the Praxian, slowly skating backwards, "Hey come on Prowler, let's talk about this k?"

Right then and there, Prowl decided that his mate was _**more**_ than welcome to call him by that, His optics darkening even more when that pet name rolled off her tongue and left her lips.

Being one of the most observant beings on the earth, the "mate" in question did a 180 and skated off like the devil was on her heels.

"WHY IS THE UNIVERSE AGAINST ME!?" She yelled to nobody in particular as she whizzed past many corners and confused soldiers. Her Praxian stalker quickly taking chase in his vehicular form.

Back in the office, the medic and Techno-path immediately got to work on repairing the damages to their friends. Switching patients every so often to work on the injuries their significant other can't do; constantly glancing at the TIC, who was still in the same position on the floor since his charge left with a hormonal Praxian under protocol on her tail.

With a small smirk, ratchet spoke, "Jazz, you are one lucky slagger." He said as he reattached Optimus' arm.

The Polyhexian finally let his helm fall to the floor with a clank and a sigh of relief, "Ya've got no idea Ratch'. But thank Primus for dat..."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**OMP THANKS FOR ALL DA GREAT REVIEWS! **

**Praxian-press:** i just did, and I'm glad it made ya happy!~

**Secret: **(Carter: this isn't funny ;_;) sorry to say carter, but it is.

**Luna Uchiha666: **I'm glad you like it!

**Bee4ever:** first off, I see your reviews everywhere, so I squealed when I saw yours for my story :D, second, he's SIC for a reason! XD (Carter: Damn Battle computer…)

**TerrorTwinsEpicness: **Thanks!~

**HeartsGuardianSol: **Thanks you!

**AS WELL AS MY **_**28 FOLLOWERS!**_** TvT I'M SO HAPPY!~**

Agoge,

AnimeQueen99

ArseneTheif

Bee4ever

Dangerous Mermaid

DoctorHarleyPrime

GlitchInUrSystem

HeartsGuardianSol

Hetomi

Katanna Cain

Luna Uchiha666

Luscil L. L

Randall Boggs

RoboDork97

SesshiraRayu

Sevara

Smokescreen14

TwinTerrorEpicness

Tinkrr

Wavecat

Whitelilly Prime

Xemnass

Ashtree423

Ganfirl

Ninja-of-Twilight

Praxian-press

Roseofmyheart

**And** Shadowwolfflame

**Thank you all for your support and I hope to see you (and maybe more!) next chapter.**

**Till All Are One! ~**


	6. CH 6: Stupid Praxians and their Protocol

Stupid Praxian Protocols #6

**Hi 'ya guys!~ **

**Sorry for the delay, my family spent the last month jumping to different family gatherings and trips, so I had no time to work on this chapter very much. But now it's finally here!**

**:D**

**Also, a couple chapters ago, I proposed an idea to all of you guys, but no one responded back, so I'm just going to assume that you guys just skipped over it and continued the story (cause I do that sometimes too :P) so I'm going to let you guys know again:**

**Do any of you guys have an ideas for any "situations" that will occur between Carter and Prowl? Then feel free to send that idea to me via Reviews or PM (if you wish for it to be a surprise for everyone else)! **

**Here are the rules/information:**

**Only one idea per FanFiction member (until the story is finished, then I'll do special chapters about anymore great ideas that come up.)**

**There are only going to be about 6-10 chapters based on the Chase and "encounters" and 2 of them are reserved. You got an idea? Make it absolutely hilarious or adorably cute, and it's more likely that I'll chose it.**

**I will dedicate the chapter to the author at the top of the page, let me know if you don't want your name to be said.**

**I have said this before, and I will say this again. There will be absolutely **_**NO LEMONS/SMUT/SEX/NUDITY!**_** Your ideas must be **_**appropriate **_**(even though there will be some naughty scenes), so no "Carter is in the shower when she gets jumped by Prowl".**

**You can tell me if you do or do not want a make out scene, and if you have an idea for my OC to get away from an "encounter" let me know k?**

**The farthest on the "Strip Scale" I'm going to go is the removing of the shirt, nothing else. (so don't expect Prowl to be seductively pulling down Carter's pants) **

**After I finish the story, if you're one of the people who gave me an idea, but I didn't put it in the story, there will be special chapters based off of the other great ideas you guys gave me.**

**I removed the dead line, so feel free to request whenever.**

**If you don't want to partake in this, then let me know how I'm doing so far or just simply say hello, all the reviews I get make me smile as well as the views, favorites, and follows. **

**ENJOY!~ :D **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_**Why did the stupid alien mating coding **__**HAVE**__** to choose me?" **_I whined as I vaulted over military vehicles, trying to lose the psychotic Cybertronian, only to watch as he transformed to leap over them as well before reverting back to his alt-mode and continuing his "Hunt".

_Flashback_

_A deep feeling of dread filled my stomach as jazz's spark filled with fear, and when he tried to comm. me, I answered immediately. _

_**~Carter?~ Jazz**_

_**~what's wrong Jazz? I can sense your fear!~ Carter**_

_**~uh… ya stalker is here.~ Jazz**_

_I felt like my heart stopped, Prowl's here?! How did he find me? …_**did**_ he find me? _

_A multitude of thoughts began buzzing in my mind, so much that I didn't notice that my soul stone bounced a bit. _

_**~… please don't tell him where I am.~ Carter**_

"_**Because I really don't want to want to face him again." **__went unspoken. _

_**~with Prowler's sensors at a higher capacity than usual, ah won't have ta.~ Jazz**_

_I paled. A Praxian's sensors were boosted as well?! That means that Jazz's Energon signature won't be able to cover mine._

_**~…god damn it.~ Carter**_

_**~Dun worry Carter, boss bot and Ratch' are gonna try an' block his sensors long enough for meh ta get ya out.~ Jazz**_

_My heart warmed. Aw, what did I do to get such great and caring friends that will help me get out of insane situations involving usually strict, logical bots to turn into horny, unreasonable, creepy stalkers? _

_**~ok…~ Carter**_

_Jazz cut the connection, leaving me in my thoughts._

"**Perhaps you should continue to read the data pad that officer prowl gave to you." **_Beta pointed out through my headphones. I blinked, right, she got the information for me before we were too far from my room…_

"_Good idea." _

_Beta activated the visor over my eyes while bringing up everything within the data pad to my vision. I skimmed through everything I had already read until I finally found what I was looking for._

"Mating protocols are activated when an ideal mate is nearby, affecting the host's spark and raised interest in processor. They are also the most important coding in a Praxian. Used in the dark ages when the population count of Praxians were scarce, if even the slightest interest in another, in both spark and processor, would initiate the protocols to bring them together. When paired with a femme's or carrier mech's heat coding, the chance for a sparkling is absolute.

As the dark ages turned into the prosperous golden age, the coding was altered when a scientist was able to modify it. They were then used by noble families to bring their heirs together, the parental units able to manually activate the codes when their creations were to be mated, through the creator-creation bond they shared or an alternate way."

"_**An alternate way?"**__ I asked myself. I activated the small link that opened another window on the data pad, but when it opened up, it was though the data was erased. I furrowed my eyebrows, using my digital "fingers" to try and dig up the lost data, only to find that it wasn't erased, it was transferred out._

_If that was the case, then unless I was able to pin point the location of the device the information was stored on, then there was no way I'd be able to find it._

_Not __**yet**__ anyways._

_I shook my head, going back to the previous window to continue reading, _"with the creator mech under the influence of the coding, and the carrier femme in her heat cycle, the connection between families is secured with the conceiving of a sparkling. Over the next couple of eons, the coding somehow evolved. Parental units could no longer induce the mating protocols, but instead they occurred every so often if they have found a potential mate or in very special circumstances.

During the Great War, the 1st Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots was forced to seal away the protocols deep within the sub-processor of all Praxians in the Autobots army, the risk of a soldier dying and their spark-mate following in their offlining too great."

_My heart broke slightly for those who died of spark break. "This isn't gonna help me much…" I muttered skipping past the small amount of history left over till I stumbled across the symptoms and actions that Praxians under protocol do._

"Praxians influenced by the Protocols usually revert to the most primitive of emotions and thoughts while in the pursuit of their intended, as well as the protocols doing whatever it can to bring their host and intended together. During the time in which the protocols are initiated, Praxians are known to show possessiveness that rivals the Kaonians, any Mech in the way of them or their intended is usually deemed as a threat or "in their way," not wanting the unity of them and their intended. The worst case being the offlining of the mech or their Decimation."

_I then paled, not only because of the photos on the page of "past mistaken Intruders", but because I realized that:_

_A: the bot chasing me will literally tear every __mech__ that helps me or touches me, apart._

_And B: I was in the spark chamber of my Guardian and best friend._

_Who is a __**MECH!**_

_I tapped in to Jazz's optics and took a look, ending up face to face with an infuriated Praxian heading our way, OP and Shift both collapsed on the ground behind him._

_Oh my god is that Optimus' __**ARM?!**_

_Jazz's fear hit me like a freight train, which in turn caused my Guardian protocols to activate._

_End flashback_

You might be wondering what Guardian Protocols actually are.

Well, during the great digimon adventure my friends and I had (the one where I became Queen of a whole world, where everyone either adores me, fears me, or just plainly wants to beat the crap out of me for ruining their cult or whatever.), I found out that because I'm more durable than my friends in the real world, when we were transported there for the first time, I became a HELL of a lot more durable in the digital world. As durable as the digimon actually (who for some reason don't bleed _**ever**_). Our physical body's attributes became twice as much as when we were in the real world as well. My friend Tessa is an example, she went from a regular free-runner to a **freaking NINJA** once she got there.

Anyway, I found out that I could take on way more powerful hits then my friends, so I… kinda took it upon myself to make sure that no one got hurt if I could help it. Because of my actions and the habit that it created, the Guardian protocols created itself and were engraved into my Data and DNA.

Then later it evolved into something that my friends said was, and I quote: "a fricken' terrifying mama bear."

Confused?

It's like that feeling you get when a family member or friend is in danger, hurt, upset, ect., and you would do anything to make them better or safe.

It's like that.

Times 5.

…squared.

And I have no control of it.

So when my protocols activated while I was in Jazz, they forced me to stop whoever was terrifying the slag out of my friend.

…

It made me tackle Prowl.

And then he **licked** me.

_**There.**_

Granted I was in shock that I was straddling his face and didn't move cause I was wondering how I got there in the first place.

…screw you universe.

I dodged prowl as he attempted to rear-end me once more in a hallway. What? does he plan on triping me ore something? Doing a one-eighty, I jumped over him and fled in the other direction. Thankfully, this was a human hallway (and no one was in it), so when I left him, he couldn't turn around or transform. Unable to follow me, I watched a moment as he was forced to continue going in the opposite direction. Using the precious time God had spared me (_**"Thanks dude!"**_) I skated back to the med-bay, desperate to jump back into prime's spark chamber and sulk.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(POV change: ShiftFrame, 3rd person.)

"Stupid Praxians and their F'd up protocols." Shift muttered, rubbing her wrists as she made her way to her quarters.

She was released from the med-bay a couple of minutes after seeing her friend flee from the SIC in embarrassed terror, her face crimson after what prowl did.

She laughed softly, poor girl is more likely going to die of embarrassment later if this is how she's going to respond to Prowl's advances.

Humming a tune to herself, she stopped at her door and imputed her code, blinking when she found her mech-friends snickering as they watched something on their Data pad.

"Guys?" she questioned, arching an optic ridge when her mates scrambled to hide the data pad.

"hey Shift!~" sideswipe purred, getting off their Autobot sized sofa as he swaggered his way over to him and his twin's mate, "how's my pretty femme?"

"_**Our **_pretty femme." Sunstreaker growled.

"Fine, _**Our**_ pretty femme." He amended as Sunny slipped behind shift, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck cables; sides following his lead shortly after, kissing her lip plated while hugging her from the front.

With an eye roll, she kissed sides back for a second before gently pushing them away, narrowing her optics as she scrutinized her mates, "what's going on?" she asked them suspiciously.

Sides sent her an "innocent" look as he pouted, "what do you mean "what's going on?" Just because we're showing our love you think that we're up to something?" he asked innocently.

Shift snorted, "Sides, you two aren't showing your love to me at the moment. When you guys "show your love", we're usually making out. Right now, you guys are trying to distract me from asking "what were you doing on your data pad that you had to hide it as soon as I made my presence known?"

Sides dramatically gasped, "You think that we're trying to distract you?"

"Yes." She deadpanned. The twins exchanged a look.

"She's good." Sunny muttered.

"That's our femme." Sides chirped.

Making a noise between a sigh and a laugh, she shook her head, "ok mechs, seriously, what's going on?" she asked, they exchanged another look, more likely talking over their bond as they both turned back to her, "I promise I won't tell anyone, as long as it isn't something too terrible." She added as her boys continued to talk over the bond.

Sharing a nod, sides leaned to her audio and whispered in it. She froze at what he told her, optics widening as they stared at her expectantly.

Without even blinking (even though they don't have to), she untangled herself from their three-way hug and went straight to the door, "I'm telling." she called over her shoulder as she walked out. A horrified look crossed their faces as they ran after her.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And thus concludes this chapter.**

**Shadowwolffire: YUP!~ there is definitely more coming!**

**TerrorTwinEpicness: if she was a regular human, she'd probably lose after a week or so. XD**

**Xemnass: Thank you!~**

**Luscil L. L: aww thanks! Here's the update!**

**Praxian-press: really? I'm such a boss. B) thanks for reading!**

**I'll see you guys next time!~**

**Till all are one**

**~ShiftFrame **

P.S. you guys are great. :D


	7. Chapter 7 Who Done It

_**Shiftframe(Character): What has occurred these last few months…**_

_**OCTOBER**_

_**Shift lazily skated along.**_

_**Today was a lazy day. No Decepticons, no missions. nothing and everyone was enjoying today in their own way.**_

_**Mostly preparing for that human holiday known as Halloween. Cynthia and her twins were making everyone dress up for it and are currently "helping" them select a costume.**_

_**She grimaced, Sides wants her to dress up as a naughty devil while Sunny wants her to be a goddess. Truth be told, she actually wanted to dress up like the Master Chief from halo. Carter's rather lucky that she has the closest thing to the actual armor in the form of her soul Guardian being the Chief himself. or at least a copy of him…**_

_**She sighed as she passed the human barracks, it's a good thing the Author is allowing her to choose rather than having the twins force her into a costume…**_

_**Shift blinked.**_

_**Come to think of it, where **_**is** _**she? She has yet to update Carter's story of Stupid Praxian protocols...**_

_**Shift backtracked to the human barracks. skating to the Author's door. she shifted herself to human height and knocked on it, "Kyky? you in there?"**_

"_**It's unlocked!" came the muffled reply.**_

_**Shiftframe slid into the author's rather messy room, finding the author lying face first on on her bed. "Hi Ky. I am wondering when you are going to update Carter's story."**_

_**She waved her hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah. Optimus already came in here and talked to me about it, but don't worry!" she flashed me a grin and a thumbs up, "It shall be done."**_

"_**That's what you said about "Nothin' Special About Us" and "Digimon Guardians"." shift muttered.**_

"_**I'll do it later." she mumbled, "Today's a lazy day. I gotta get some sleep cuz high school's tryin' to kill me.**_

_**Shift shrugged, "ok…"**_

_**And with that, she skated out of the room and on her merry way.**_

_**NOVEMBER**_

_**Running as fast as her legs could carry her, KyKy sprinted to the Rec room. a large grin on her face.**_

"_**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT?!" she screeched.**_

_**Sideswipe jumped up, "you updated a new chapter of Stupid Praxian Protocols and carter finally got laid?!" he asked excitedly. Sunny and Shift cuffed him on the back of the head for that.**_

_**Kyky's face scrunched her face, "what? ew no." then the grin was back, " I'M GOING TO FRICKN' DISNEY WORLD!" She then proceeded to run around like a hyperactive sparkling. **_

_**Cynthia's mouth dropped open, "WHAAAAAT?"**_

"_**I KNOW RIGHT?!" **_

_**While the two teens were squealing, Optimus stepped forward, " excuse me ky, but when exactly is this trip of yours."**_

_**Kyky leaned back to grin up at him, "it's on December 8th through the 15th**_

"_**That means you will have plenty of time to complete the next chapter correct?"**_

_**Kyky's grin turned into a grimace, "probably not… I'm going to be gone for the last two weeks of school, so I'm going to have to work my aaaaaaa- rear off so that I'm not behind." she glanced to the little sparkling in cynthia's arms.**_

_**Sunny crossed his arms, "well you better hurry it up, Carter's not going to be pleased."**_

_**She flapped her hand at him, "don't worry, I've got this…"**_

_**DECEMBER 21ST**_

"_**I'm baaaaaaack!"**_

_**Kyky entered the base with flourish of bags, then with a yelp, she dodged a wrench that was thrown her way.**_

"_**Where on **_**earth** _**have you been?" Ratchet hollered, swinging another wrench threateningly.**_

"_**HOLD IT RATCHET!" Kyky yelled right back, hands raised in surrender, "I was gone a few extra days at my grandma's house, we had an early christmas there because my parents work on christmas eve. and my grandparents live four hours from home." **_

_**After a couple of minutes of arguing, Ratchet sighed, "fine, just get to your room and update Stupid Praxian Protocols like you said you would."**_

"_**Can't." KyKy stated, walking in the direction of her room, "gotta work on homework. But I'll do it soon, I promise."**_

_**Ratchet sighed, "idiot teenage authors." he grumbled, as she disappeared around a corner.**_

_**DECEMBER 27TH**_

"_**I'M LEAVING GUYS!" Kyky hollered, rushing to the transport that was going to take her to her parents. **_

"_**Where are ya goin'?" Jazz asked curiously.**_

"_**To the dunes for New Years," she answered without looking back,"BYE!~"**_

_**As she rushed out the door, tired eyes were watching her from the shadows.**_

_**JANUARY 4TH, 2016**_

"_**...Hey kyky. hey kyky. hey kyky. hey kyky. kyky. kyky. kyky. kyky. kyky. kyky! kyky! kyky! kyky! KYKY! KYKY! KYKY! KYKY! KYK-"**_

_**There was a rumbling crash when kyky tackled the annoying intruder down, with a tired growl she glared down at the holoform under her, "**__**WHAT!**_"

_**Sides sent her a cheeky grin, "have you updated Stupid Praxian Protocols yet?"**_

_**He was promptly judo thrown out the door.**_

_**ROUGHLY TWO WEEKS BEFORE UPDATE**_

_**Rubbing a hand tiredly against her face, kyky's body was slouched as she trudged toward her room. after a while, something held her back. **_

"_**I told you, I don't have time to update Stupid Praxian Protocols, it's the end of the semester. I have to work on assignments and all of the other crap that i got from the high school," she growled before whirling around, "so leave me alon-" **_

_**Her sentence was cut off as a fatigued face leaned in close to hers. Kyky's face paled as she recognized the familiar color of sapphire blue eyes. **_

"**DO IT." **

_**With a yelp, ky scrambled to her room, booting up her sister's computer quickly and wrote like she had never written before.**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**[A/N]**_

_**HEY GUYS! sorry i haven't updated. my Asus Transformer crashed after i got Windows 10, so i was unable to update. i'm borrowing my sister's for right now, hoping that i'll get a new laptop for christmas or something…**_

_**but i didn't, so I'll make do with this one.**_

_**But i did go to Disney World, and I did the one i wanted to do that i knew would complete my life…**_

_**I gave Darth Vader a hug!~**_

_**He stared at me with a WTF expression afterwards (or what i think is a WTF expression...) and then glanced at the nearby cast member. Totally worth the 30 minute wait.. XD **_

_**anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 7!**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**(Carter's 3rd Person pov)**_

"Carter… what in the name of primus are you doing?"

She turned back to look at Ratchet, who was staring at her with a bit of warning in his eyes.

She had finally made it back to the medbay, and fully intended to camp out in Optimus' spark chamber for as long as she was allowed before having to run from Prowl again.

But now Ratchet was there… and it looked like he probably wasn't going to let her go through with her plan…

"I am going to jump into OP's spark chamber and sulk. I am done. I don't want to deal with it, bye."

She leaped directly at the currently unconscious prime's spark chamber, but Ratchet's quick hands caught her just before. Her whines filled the quiet medbay as Ratchet brought her up to his face. Holding her around her torso in a way that she would have to inflict some serious harm in order for her to make him let go.

with a pout, Carter let her body fall limp in his digits as she gave him a puppy dog look.

his optics narrowed at her look, "no."

"But whyyyyyy?" she whined.

"Because Optimus got his arm torn off by protecting you."

Her eyes narrowed, voice coming out in a quiet hiss, "well if you'd prefer to be hunted down by Prowl instead of me, why don't you try it out. it's _**real**_ fun."

"I don't appreciate that tone of yours femme."

"And I don't appreciate the attitude, _Mech."_

They glowered at each other for a couple minutes until Ratchet scoffed, "I don't see why you can't just 'face with him, you are of legal age after all."

Carter growled, "Because I promised myself that I will not have sex till I'm married! and-" a blush lit up her face, "..."

"And what?" Ratchet prodded, she shook her head.

red-faced, Carter looked away, muttering "I'm not saying."

"_Carter…" _Ratchet warned_._

She jumped out of Ratchet's grip and landed on a nearby desk, whirling around to face the medic once more, "are you _kidding me?_ Of all beings, you should be the one who knows why I'm freaking out! It's quite literally one of the most _obvious_ things!"

"woman I can't-"

"You still have those body scans of me correct? You asked about it them the first time you scanned me!"

He nodded with a scowl, "Of course! what kind of medical officer would I be if I didn't? Now-"

"then, as a _**Chief Medical Officer, **_you should know exactly the reason why i'm running!"

An optic twitching all the while at Carter's constant interrupting, said medical officer opened his mouth to speak when the medbay door slid open. Ratchet watched Carter become a blur as she quickly escaped to the ventilation shafts.

Paranoia proved to be Carter's enemy as it wasn't the praxian like she thought.

Three familiar voices filled the medbay, and with a sigh of irritation, he removed two wrenches from his subspace and let them fly.

_**CLANK!**_

Whines of pain erupted from the vocalizers of the twin pit-spawns.

That was unsurprising.

But seeing their mate dragging them both by the audios was, in fact, surprising for the medic.

It was also very satisfying...

Ratchet's optics widened, however, when she basically chucked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to his peds, moving over to one of the nearby counters and leaning on it.

"... Is there a reason you brought these two pit-spawns two my medbay?" he asked curiously. The twins stuttered as they attempted the "kicked puppy look" as Shift crossed her arms with a stony face.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Carter's pov)

carter's short stature finally had a reason to be appreciated as the ventilation system at the autobot base was just large enough for her to walk through without having to crouch. She skated all throughout the ventilation system, looking for that magical vent that leads to outside.

Her head had been throbbing nonstop, and she could only assume that it was due to her boys' attempts to break through whatever the hell the barrier is.

Carter sighed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"_**stupid fricking praxian protocols..."**_

Carter's mind wandered back to a certain context in the Praxian Protocols manual.

And a blush lit up her face…

"_after a praxian finds their mate, they are known to take them to the most secure and secluded place they know, continuously mating and taking care of them till they are either sparked or the cycle ends. They are the most possessive during this stage and it is highly dangerous to attempt to make any contact with either them or their mate. _

_There are no recorded praxian mating cycles to ever fail."_

Carter proceeded to stop and bang her head against the wall, which only worsened her growing headache, and closed her eyes.

"I hate you universe. Just soooo much."

The next few moments word just the Blissful silence that Carter had been waiting for all morning. And then the silence was blown away by an angry engine Rev…

Carter flew away from the wall and spun around, eyes filled with panic.

"_**There's no freaking way…"**_

Another Rev filled the vent, before a pair of headlights flicked on.

Carter didn't need to check again as she dashed away with a small squeal.

"_**how the hell did he even fit! GOD DAM-"**_

Carter's words were cut off as a force tackled her, maneuvering her so that she landed against the vent wall. She groaned and closed her eyes when her head harshly made contact with the wall_._ Though a gentle breath on her face made her eyes fly open.

And there stood Prowl's holoform.

His dark electric blue eyes had a downright wicked look as he stared into her eyes, lips turned up into a smirk.

"found you."

...That's when she realized her legs were wrapped around his hips… and his hand was caressing her butt.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Normal POV)

"**WHAAAAAAT!?**"

The twins attempted to dive for cover at the completely _**livid**_ look on Ratchet's face plates, but a harsh tug on their audios, courtesy of Shiftframe who previously moved to make sure that they didn't get away during the confession, forced them to stay in place and accept the incoming wrenches.

Shift began to feel sorry for her twins after watching the medic maul them and figured that next time she would bring the issue to Optimus (who would hopefully be easier on them…).

After a couple minutes of whacking the twins, his assault slowed till it came to a stop. Vents running on high as Ratchet caught his breath.

Shift cleared her vents, making the medic look up at her with a scowl, "hate to break it to you, but you seem to have knocked my twins out…"

Ratchet blinked and looked down. Sure enough, both the twin's optics were offline and face plates were dented. Their mate was holding their limp forms up by their audios with a deadpanned expression.

She Chuckled a bit before releasing them and carrying them to medical berths(?), "holy hell Ratch'. I haven't seen you this pissed since Carter escaped from the medbay after first coming here with her wounds."

Ratchet grunted, smirking a bit when shift began to oh so carefully drag sunstreaker to a berth, taking really good care to scuff his paint.

With a vent, shift brushed off nonexistent dust from her servos before turning to face the amused medic.

"One would believe that you would take better care of your mates seeing as to how vain they are…" Ratchet stated with a nonexistent grin.

"have you _seen _their collection of human car wax and polishes? They'll be fine." she retorted before gaining a more serious look, "so how are we gonna help Carter now?"

"Well…" Ratchet begin with a sigh, "there's both good news and bad news…"

"And I already know what the bad news is, so what's the good news?"

"The amount of time the protocols are active is significantly shorter. However…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(Carter's POV)

"ah-na-na-na-na!" I yelped, squirming in Prowl's grip, "hands off the merchandise!"

The praxian's moan quickly persuaded me to stop, as his grip tightened on my rear. Gaping, I grabbed his hand and pulled it from my butt and away from my person. When his other hand reached for my chest, I used my free hand to grab that one.

Now our arm were spread to each of our sides, the only thing holding me up against the wall we're his hips…

While a flush crawled up my face, my lips curled up into a smirk as his eyes met mine.

"_**what'chu gonna do now bra?" **_I thought in my head.

I got my answer in the form of him leaning forward faster than I could block him and latching to my throat.

One would easily mistake the expression on my face to be of shocked pleasure, but I would deny it as it is my face and I control the expressions it makes.

Prowl's tongue lapped at my skin as a tried fruitlessly tried to wiggle out of his reach. He must not have been happy about that as he nipped as my neck.

My strangled gasp had him separating from my neck and attacking my mouth. Diving his tongue in and rubbing it all around while trying to entice me into responding back.

And it was working too, as I saw the edge on my vision fading and felt my body respond to Prowl's actions.

"_**Yay!~ now I get control!~"**_ was the last thing I heard before I felt my control slip and my mind pass into the dark.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_*static*_

_Error_

_Scene contains highly graphic material that the author is too lazy to write and would be overstepping the boundaries of a T rating._

_"it's all fun and games till someone reports this story!" _

_Skipping to next appropriate moment._

_Engaging_

_*static*_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

( Carter's pov )

…

"_**ermahgawd, why does everything **__**HURT!**_"

I groaned as I roused from the darkness, batting it away with my hands mentally, "_**did Zaraki find me and have a field day? I knew the fracker was gonna come after me sooner or later."**_

I snuggled deeper into my pillow, I was having an interesting dream too, something about Prowl playing a messed up version of tag or something… maybe I can go back to sleep and finish it?

I yawned, curling myself around the heat radiating from the comfortable thing, "_**Sly, can you go let OP and kathrine know that I'm taking a late day today?"**_

But I got no response.

Not of Sly grumbling about why I asked him to get up instead of Sonic.

Not of Sonic arguing that Sly knows the base better.

Not of Inuyasha telling both of them to shut up.

Not of Aang laughing silently.

Not of John sighing and mentally asking me, "_**why me"**_.

Nothing.

Not a single peep.

I cracked open an eye, looking around the small space.

"_**Why am I in a vent?"**_

I made a move to sit up.

That's when i noticed the iron grip around my waist.

I followed the arm to the...bare chest… neck… and…

OH MY GAWD WHY THE FRICK IS PROWL'S HOLOFORM HALF NAKED!?

I immediately froze, blushing hard at the fact that there was a hard _**something **_poking me in the stomach…

fighting against prowl's grip, i eventually pried his holo-arms of my person and, after realizing I was in a vent, ran to the nearest opening. Kicking it open and jumping down.

I released a deep breath as fresh air assaulted my senses once more.

A poor mimic of a human clearing their throat caused me to whirl around. The sight of a cheekily grinning Autobot scout that, by the looks of it, heard what ever happened in the vents between Prowl and I had me scowling darkly.

I pointed my finger at the grinning Autobot, my dark look making him lean back despite the grin on his face, "you didn't see _**shit. **_Is that understood?"

He mock saluted me, "_you got it." _came from the radio in the voice of Genie

I sighed, retreating past bee to head back to Ratchet in the med bay...


	8. Chapter 8: You Did WHAT!

Stupid Praxian Protocols #8

**AN: I'M BACK BABY!~ a lot of things went down in the past couple of months that i had to deal with, including: getting braces, going on Vacations to the great DW (VADER!~) and Universal studios (i wish the Transformers ride was a roller coaster, like the Mummy Ride huld was shut down too. TwT), immediately celebrating many birthdays in a succession, dealing with my dog who got a toe amputated, school, and many other things that come with living as a human teenager. But i'm back, i don't really know for how long, but make no mistake. This was my first fanfiction idea that i planned to post, and it is also the only one of it's kind in both the Transformers/Beast wars and Transformers archive.**

**This story will be finished.**

**Also, let me know if one of you guys don't understand something, because i do know that some concepts in my stories are very confusing to some people, and that i sometimes have great difficulty getting them clearly out on paper for others to understand. Just let me know in a review, and i'll explain it in some way in the next chapter. Either by just putting it in an author's note, or integrating into the story itself. Just let me know.**

**One last thing, i understand that there haven't been any fluffy moments between Carter and Prowl. **

**They will come.**

**And hopefully you will melt, giggle, and squeal like i do when we get to those parts and read them.**

**The support from you guys is overwhelming my hormones.**

**Kyky: i'm not crying damn it!**

**Big sister: you so are!~**

**KyKy: *tackles***

**And thank you all so much for reading this story and reviewing, it fills my heart and creative mind with joy that i can make you all laugh and that you guys are happy with my work. **

**And now…**

**Shameless advertising!~ [skip to the story if you wish, it's the part not in **_**BOLD. **_**:) don't worry, i won't be offended]**

**I am also writing another story called ****What Once Was Lost ** **that is an Optimus Prime/OC pairing. It takes place in a different universe than this story, but it corresponds with one of my other stories called ****Nothin' Special About us** **(which isn't finished either ^^;) as they both also slightly crossover with the Avengers Cinematic universe and the sequel to both of them will be the same book. It would be really cool if you guys could check that out.**

**Edit October 11, 2016: holy shiz nit this story is popular…. O_O**

**Finally, i present to you...**

**Stupid Praxian Protocols **

**Chapter 8: is this a good or bad thing? **

"Carter we have some good news… and some bad news…" Shiftframe began hesitantly. Carter had just walked in, blushing up to her ears, a few minutes ago. They didn't know where the SIC was, so they figured that the Dimensional Guardian had somehow outsmarted him and that they would be ok long enough to finally explain what what going on.

Clearing her throat, Carter looked up at the femme, "bad news?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, "even worse than Prowl's "hormones" deciding i'm his mate and chasing me down?" she quirked the side of her mouth into a small grin, hoping to alleviate the pressure in the room.

The atmosphere was tense. The ones currently in the room were, Ratchet, Shift, and the Lambo Twins. Carter noted that the twins always averted their gaze from meeting with her's, fidgeting and trying to take small secret steps to the medbay doors, but they were always caught by Ratchet and Shift, who always sent them dark looks. I mean, it's normal for Ratchet to send them looks, but shift rarely _**ever**_ looks at her twins with anger, irritation maybe, but never have they ever been this… dark.

"Ok, well, hit me with it."

The Shifter and the medic glanced at each other, before ratchet finally replied, "the good news, carter, is that the protocols didn't come about as how we thought. Because of it's unique way of activation, the protocols won't be active nearly as long as it usually does. It will thankfully be over in a mere fraction of the time."

"Which is…?" Carter probed.

"One earth month."

Carter sighed in relief, holding her hand over her heart, soul stone, and tag-a-long matrix. "Thank god. 6 months of running would be very hard on my other duties. Thanks for letting me know."

"_**But**_, even though the length of time that the protocols are activated has significantly shortened, that does not mean that evading Prowl will be any easier. The programing will surely make him more intent to make you his mate."

"Damn it… Would Prowl eventually become as intent to get me as he soon will over one month, over six months? just at a faster pace?"

Ratchet blinked his optics, the question unclear. Shiftframe huffed, "she means, would the rise of intensity the protocols over the course of six months be the same as over a single month, just accelerating at a faster rate than normal."

He scoffed, "that's not-"

"She has a smart, creative mind Ratch, but she unfortunately has some issues getting her thoughts into solid words and sentences for others to understand. She was trying to simplify and understand the concept in a way that people like her would get."

Carter frowned in , "I'm right here guys-"

"It was Compliment, You have the concept right Carter, Ratchet's just mad that you "oversimplified" it and left out a lot of specifics."

Carter raised an eyebrow, smirking cheekily, "are they necessary?"

Shiftframe smirked back, though it was a bit more mischievous than cheeky, "none but one. If prowl catches you, don't let him overload while in your presence."

The D.G. blinked, "Overload? Like when a machine produces too much energy for itself to handle, and then blows up?" at Shift's sudden bout of stifled laughter, carter scowled, "i didn't mean the innuendo Shiftframe."

"But the innuendo is exactly what it is."

It took her a couple of moments to process that, but she was soon blushing and sputtering. Shift was laughing and her twins were snickering

"screw you guys!" she shouted, pointing a finger at the three giggling heaps on the floor.

She growled, before turning on her heel looking at the one sane Mech in the room, "what's the bad news?"

Two of the three heaps immediately stilled. Ratchet open his mouth, but then he was tackled by two front liners. A squabble ensued, leading to a comical wrestling match between Ratchet and the twins.

"YOU CAN'T TELL HER!"

"AND WHY THE SLAG NOT IT'S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"SHE'LL HUMILIATE US IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY, AND _**THEN**_ KILL US!"

"THEN ACCEPT YOUR FATE YOU SLAG HEAPS!"

this continued on for a while until Ratchet sent Carter a data burst. Sideswipe optics widened as he jumped to block her, as though he'd get the message instead. But alas, fate was not so kind…

He was caught before he hit the ground.

He was slowly maneuvered til he was facing the Dimensional Guardian, optics wide with fear.

"... you two… did _**WHAT?!"**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

**~Jetfire to Optimus~ Jetfire **

**~I hear you loud and clear~ Optimus**

**~My team requires assistance, the Decepticons have us grounded, back up would be appreciated~ Jetfire **

**~Acknowledged old friend, we're on our way~ Optimus **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

_**Next chapter**__: _

_I stared up into glowing blood red eyes with a look of indifference, he continued to stare at me with that large optic of his._

"_excellent, I've been meaning to get a hold of you. There are many experiments I have wished to try with beings of your kind."_

_He turned around, confidently walking to Astrotrain, who was the con's ride._

_However…_

_A familiar metal hand grasped his shoulder, spinning him around and another socking him in the face._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_...so short… T^T_

_**Thanks to you guys for your patience!**_

_**Next chapter: the one scenario that must **__**ALWAYS**_ _**be present in a praxian protocols fic.**_


End file.
